Forever Mine
by Bad Writer xD
Summary: Naruto, his bros, and friends, are off to find his father. But what happens when they do find him? Yaoi does! Really important that you read warning first :D And if you don't like yaoi ... why are you here? seriously.
1. We found Dad!

Disclaimers: If I owned Naruto … I wouldn't write fan fiction … that's all I'm going to say.

So yeah, Yaoi … SasuNaru, but not only them :D Other yaoi couples, and yes … this has smex from them as well.

Warnings (IMPORTANT): This story has CHAPTERS of yaoi sex! If you don't want to read all of that … skip chapters 3 – 9! Skip them! You have been warned, so if I find some problem, you can expect it from me too!

Forever Mine

A story of vampires and ... human sex slaves?

Naruto sighed as he looked out the window. "Yo Naruto! Whats wrong?" Kyuubi, his older brother, asked as he sat down next to him. Naruto turned to his brother and smiled faintly.

"Its nothing, Kyuu. Its just ... I'm tired of all these tours. I want to take a break." Kyuubi nodded and patted his brother's head.

"Yo! Kyuu, Naru! Get your lazy asses up!" Naruto rolled his eyes at Kiba's antics. "Watcha want Kiba!" Kiba grinned and sat in the seat in front of him.

"Well, haven't you heard? Neji has a song idea, Deidara has a clue to your missing father, and they both want you guys down there." Naruto sighed and got up.

"Alright, but we'd better get a break soon. I'm really tired, and don't you dare tell me I'm alright, because I'm the one who has to fucking sing here! As for the Deidara part ... Why the hell didn't you say that sooner?" Kiba trembled in fear and nodded.

"Alright, alright! Iruka says he has a surprise for everyone. You're not the only one who is tired, Naruto. Now hurry up and get down there, because Deidara looked distressed." Naruto and Kyuubi both nodded and moved over to the front of the bus. _'I just hope that Dei found our father, or at least a trace of him! His case turned cold 5 years ago and its been 9 years since he disappeared. I miss him so much' _Naruto sighed and sat down at the table in front of Neji.

"Alright now, what is it that is so important, Neji." Kyuubi asked, looking concerned that Neji called them over a song and looked sick.

"Look, I know that only Naruto and you are the ones who write the songs, but ... m-mmy little cousin, Hinata, well ... she was molested in her sleep about two months ago. The creep didn't get too far, but from then on, she couldn't sleep. So about a week ago, she fell asleep at three in the morning and the creep came back ... It was her step father. She woke up just when his hand was about to touch her. So you see my song idea is about that, what do you guys say?" Naruto looked torn between crying for her, and going to kill the bastard, but he calmed down and reached over the table for his friend.

"Its ok Neji, we can write a song about that, to raise awareness. And I think its a good thing to do for her." Neji smiled at Naruto and nodded in understanding. Naruto lost his father when he was only 10 years old. His father was his only guardian, and he went missing leaving his three only sons to fend for themselves.

"Alright Neji, me and Naruto will think of how we can pull all of that in a song for your little cousin. Send our regards." Neji smiled at Kyuubi. Kyuubi, Naruto's older brother, was 12 back when their father went missing, he having to take care of his younger brothers at such an age.

"Alright, un. Now for my meeting! The truth is, that I tracked down father to Fire county, in a small village named Konohagakure, but that is where the trail ends. So, I say we go there if we want any chance to find him this year, un." Everyone nodded at him, while he finished his explanation. Deidara was the middle child, he was 11 when his father went missing, and he fought along with Kyuubi to keep their little brother when the social services people came for him.

Kiba and Neji were found by the brothers when they ran away from home after their fathers found out their secret at the age of 15. They stuck with Naruto, Kyuubi, and Deidara when they found out that their secret was the brothers' secret as well. Truth is that the whole group was gay, and to make it more interesting, they were the bottoms, the girls, or more commonly known, the ukes. They are all older now, mostly 19, 20, and 21 for Kyuubi with a 30 year old Iruka guarding them.

"Alright Dei, we should talk to Iruka and see if he can get us to go on tour over there." Kyuubi said as he eyed Naruto's exhausted state. "No need, Kyuu. I've gone ahead and made plans to go over there, but for our vacation." Naruto perked up and jumped across the table to hug the new man tight. "Iruka-sensei! I love you for this!" Iruka chuckled and patted Naruto's head.

"Its ok Naru. Besides, we all have to go home sometime this year." Everyone eyed Iruka curiously. Iruka was once a teacher, and he took them in back when they were all thrown out in the street and treated like monsters, especially Naruto, since he had ... that special something about him. "Ohh Kami-sama! You guys please don't tell me that you've forgotten that you were all born in Konoha!"

Everyone palled and stared at Iruka. "Y-You mean this Konohagakure, is KONOHA? The same village where the people tried to kill me for the demonic side of me?" Naruto's eyes flickered from a bright sky blue that the sky was envious for, to a bright red that made blood look like pink lemonade. "Now, now Naruto! Be nice, those people have changed, besides, you are more likely to beat them up if they even try to harm you." Naruto sighed and sat down. _'No use in fighting with him. Besides, we have to get there in order to find our father ... but if what Dei said was true then ...'_ Naruto's head snapped up and he stood up abruptly

"DEIDARA! KYUUBI! If the trail ends here, then ... we made a full complete circle! And dad is ..." Naruto let the information sink into their minds as he looked out the window and to the approaching horizon. "Dad is in the village!" They both exclaimed together, staring at Naruto and wondering how it was that they didn't think of that before. "Then it also means, that someone in that village wanted us out of the way, so he took father and led us into a wild goose chase!" Naruto growled out, his eyes changing colors and his whisker marks growing larger in definition.

"Or, maybe ... something else had him. Think about it, it took us four years to follow your father's trail, and yet as the trail indicates, its four years old! Nothing human can travel a four year travel in the same year!" Kiba spoke up looking directly at the brothers and wondering if they knew what he was talking about. "Yeah, Kiba is right, my demonic side tells me so. I say we go back to the village and talk to ... Grandma and Grandfather, maybe they can help us. Kyuu, Dei, I say you guys lay low until I say to come out. Our grandparents only know of me, they think you both are dead." Kyuubi and Deidara nodded in agreement and started to plan out their stay in Konoha.

'_Get ready Konoha, I'm coming back, and this time, I'll be ready, ohh I'll be more than ready!' _Naruto grinned as he looked out the window. Konoha was still three days away by bus, one and a half days by ninja travel, and only half a day by demonic travel, but he will allow them three days peace before he returned, Kami-sama only knows how on edge he was about it all. _'I'm not that weak little gennin I was before. I just hope that you will listen this time instead of letting fear cloud your judgment.'_ Naruto sighed and turned to look at his band mates, _'Yeah, I'm not a monster, on the contrary, I am more gentle than I was as a child now, because of my family. A family you all tried to deny me of, but I already forgive you'_

"Sasuke! Get me my pet" Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked out.

"Why not call him your love, because you treat him better than a pet, and I think it hurts him far too much to be called a pet. You know he loves you right?" Itachi spoke up as Sasuke walked out the door.

"Yeah I know Itachi, but he must understand that he mustn't leave me, so I will punish him." Sasuke walked back in with an unconscious Minato in his arms and a worried expression on his face. "Father, I found him this way! I don't know what happened!" Fugaku stood up abruptly and walked over to Sasuke, the same expression of worry plastered on his face. "ITACHI! Get Sasori in here!" Itachi nodded and left the room, appearing a minute later with Sasori beside him.

Sasori walked over to Minato and made a few hand signs which caused his hands to turn green. As he hovered his hand over Minato's body, he began to come too. "M-My ... N-Naru ... Kyuu ... Dei ... my family ... I must ... Naru ... they are worried." Fugaku lowered his lips to Minato's forehead. "Slow down my love, tell me what it is that you want." Minato blinked and stared at Fugaku, his eyes started to water and Fugaku smiled warmly at him.

"Fugaku, my love. I have to go. The reason I've been trying to sneak out is because of my ... my ..." Minato fell silent and closed his eyes. Fugaku shook him repeatedly and cried silently into his bright yellow hair. He held onto Minato for dear life and whispered all sorts of loves into Minato's ear. "Father, if I may. He is not dead, only unconscious. There is a cure, it seems to be a clan thing, or ... a human thing. Maybe we should go out and take a human?" Sasori whispered, knowing full and well that the room full of vampires could hear him well.

"No, Sasori. The only time you all may take a human and bring them into the castle is for mating. For all other purposes, they die and wither away. We must wait until the Uchiha crest stone lights up. That is when your mates are near." Everyone nodded and looked upon Minato with worry in their eyes. Minato had been selected by fate and destiny to be Fugaku's mate long ago, but he did not come easily, for the first few weeks he mumbled something about Naru, Kyuu, Dei. The last of the prestigious Uchiha vampire clan began to think that it was some sort of language, but after that first week, Minato began to talk and as the castle curse began to take effect, he forgot what Naru, Kyuu, Dei meant.

Minato was a kind, bubbly man that adored all of the young Uchiha vampires like his own sons. Soon he was referred to as "Dad" for it was what he wanted. Minato often fell asleep with them watching and in his sleep he mumbled things about the Naru, Kyuu, Dei. They soon found out what it stood for. Naru stood for Naruto, Kyuu stood for Kyuubi, and Dei stood for Deidara. It soon became a habit to listen to Minato mumble about "His boys, his life, his pride and joy" Every single night.

They would wonder if those boys missed their father, it they were even worried that Minato hadn't shown up. Most of the time they would watch Minato with a small twinge of guilt in their subconsciousness, but they would always dismiss the feeling and watch Minato tell about his memories in his sleep. In one memory, Naruto fell into a small fever, and Minato would cry for hours as the memory kept on tormenting, usually making Minato mumble out, "No Naruto, don't die on me … I love you too much … come back to me … come to me as I come to you."

The first time the Vampires heard Minato say that, they were worried that Minato would leave them all for Naruto, but when questioned, Minato didn't know what they were talking about. The dream sessions continued on non the less as Minato dreamed up all of his memories and told the vampires unknowingly. Sasori would always relate to the one named Deidara, his passion for art at such a young age, making Sasori wish he could meet the young unknown artist, making him unknowingly … fall in love with the faceless entity.

Itachi would always enjoy listening to Minato as he laughed about Kyuubi's intelligence, not known to anyone that Itachi was intrigued by the small human genius, making him want to meet this young Kyuubi and share thoughts on many topics and challenge his intellect.

Even though, all of the Uchiha enjoyed the thought of meeting the famous Naruto, Deidara, and Kyuubi, Sasuke would always want for Minato to be happy. He didn't want to meet the sons of his dad, he wanted his dad to be happy, to live happily, but his thoughts were never answered as Minato didn't know what they were talking about. Sasuke still wanted to get his dad reunited with his sons, but he always wanted Minato to stay with them.

Kakashi walked in and interrupted their musings. "Maa, maa. What is this about?" Everyone's head snapped up as he walked into the room and took in the sight of Minato's unconscious form. "Ahh, so my teacher finally snapped ehh? Well it is expected. Anyways back to the less important matter at hand ... the Uchiha crest stone has finally glowed, and it glowed brightly. I'm guessing that your mates have arrived in a group." Itachi stood and nodded. "Well that's good, if we bring them here, then maybe one of them can help Dad."

Sasuke stood up and walked over to Kakashi. "Kakashi, I want you to make an investigation. Find out where Naruto, Kyuubi, and Deidara are. Minato said that they were worried and called for his family." Kakashi nodded and gave one last look at Minato and headed out. "Alright then, someone go tell Shino that Dad is unconscious and someone go to Gaara, they both will be hurting deeply." Sasori nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke looked behind himself and took one last glance at Minato and followed Kakashi. _'Don't worry Dad, I will find your Naruto, Kyuubi, and Deidara, and keep them safe. I will find a way for them to be able to come into the castle and be with you. I promise,'_ Sasuke thought as the door closed behind him and took with it the last glimpse of Minato.

"What do you mean there is going to be a snow storm in 10 minutes? We need to hurry up and go! We are 2 days early and so very close to the village!" Naruto yelled as Iruka stopped the bus. "Look Naru, the bus doesn't do good in the cold. We already have engine failure and one tire is about to break off. If we move during a snow storm, we will most likely die!" Naruto pouted and turned on his heel and headed into the forest on the side of the road.

"Ugh! Naru! Get back over here now!" Iruka huffed and began to go back inside to get the others for a search party when Naruto ran into him jumping around excitedly. "Iruka! there is an abandoned castle about half mile down inside the forest, I found the trail, how about we go there and spend the snow storm there?" Iruka starred at Naruto and weighed the pros and cons. "Alright, lets go, lead the way while I drive." Naruto beamed up at Iruka as he got out the bus and walked to a hidden path a few feet ahead of them.

"What is Naru doing out there while you are driving the bus towards him?" Kyuubi asked as Iruka edged the bus over to where Naruto was. "Ohh, he found us an abandoned castle to stay at while the snow storm hits." Kyuubi's eyes bulged out and he stared incredulously at Iruka.

"You mean there is a snow storm waiting to strike and you have my little bother out there? How could you Iruka!" Iruka sighed as Naruto made his way on the bus. "Calm down Kyuu! I'm fine, I was only directing Iruka to the hidden path. Now Iruka, follow it down a little and you will begin to see the castle in about ... Now!" Iruka and Kyuubi gasped as they starred at a huge majestic castle that looked so old and ruined that they were sure no one lived in it.

"Damn! We heading over there guys?" Kiba gasped as he, Neji, and Deidara came into the cabin of the bus and stared at the huge castle in awe. "Hell yeah! I found it, and besides we are only going to stay in it till the storm clears up ... and its falling right now isn't it?" As Naruto said that a few flakes of snow began to fall and cover the window in which they were looking through. " Well at least we won't have to sleep in here, someone go see if its open, un." Deidara said as he began to grab stuff to take inside.

Naruto rolled his eyes as the rest took a few steps back. "I'll go! I want to explore this place anyway. Kyuubi you grab my stuff since you never take many things with you." Kyuubi rolled his eyes and left to get Naruto's stuff as Naruto made his way off the bus and to the door of the grand castle. He knocked on the door and tried the handle, and to his surprise it opened. He took a step inside and felt a strange warm breeze ghost over him and out the door. "Spooky, but I guess it will do." Naruto took off his back pack and pulled out a few candles and wood he had picked up before getting on the bus.

He walked over to the fireplace and placed the wood down. "Geez, I forgot the matches, oh well." Naruto made a few hand signs and made a small fire ball jutsu. He felt a gaze fixed on his movements, but made no sudden moves and acted like he didn't know they were there. Suddenly the door busted open and Naruto threw a few shuriken at the intruders, only to pin Kiba's arms to the door. "Sorry Kiba, its just I felt a gaze fixed on me while I prepared the fire and lighted the candles. You guys done unpacking the bus?" Kiba rolled his eyes as he took the shuriken out and tossed them over to him. "Barely! We need a hand you know!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and made four Kage Bushin No jutsus of himself and sent them off to the bus and to set up base camp for everyone. "Alright, status report guys." Kyuubi stood up and walked over to Naruto. "I found more wood for the fire and secured the area for us." Kyuubi dropped the fire wood on the floor and sat back down. Neji and Kiba stood up and walked over to Naruto. "Well Naru, we found some deer and caught two of them." Kiba led both dear, still very much alive, to a post beside the fire place and tied them there. Neji walked behind him and put straw on the floor next to the deer and walked away.

"Ok, so Kyuu, Neji, and Kiba got the wood and ... pets done, now what did the rest do?" Deidara pointed to his desk station that was already set up with a laptop and a generator. "Good Dei, now Iruka-sensei, what did you accomplish?" Irula lifted up a few extra traps that he had and pointed to the monitors on four corners that beeped at the slightest movement. "Alright, so we are ready to stay here, and if the event that we are snowed in did happen, and with our luck it just might, we are set up at least one week, got it?" The group nodded and went to their respective tents. Naruto sighed and looked up towards the stairs where he saw a young man staring at him, but when he blinked the man was gone. _'It must be the exhaustion.'_

Sasuke burst into his father's room where all of his brothers and his father were standing around Minato. "I've got some news, and I don't know if its bad or good." Fugaku nodded his head and made a motion for him to proceed. "W-Well ... There are humans in the castle." The group of vampires looked stunned at him and Sasuke sighed. "That's not all. It seems that three of them are the famous ... Naru, Kyuu, and Dei." The group gasped and soon Sasuke found himself surrounded by his brothers and father.

"Tell us where they are now!" Sasuke gulped and nodded. "Follow me and I'll take you to them, but be warned, the one named Naru he ... he saw me, and sensed me. He isn't a normal human." Fugaku nodded and walked beside Sasuke while he led the way to the abandoned part of the castle.

There in the open was a small camp site and sitting beside the fire, were two blonde men and a red head. Naruto looked up and sensed something or a group of somethings looking straight at him. "You're right Sasuke, he can sense us, but more importantly ... that is MINATO!" Sasuke chuckled at his father's expense and held a hand up. "No father, that isn't Dad, that is the famous Naru. Look closer at his face and you will see why he isn't Dad." Fugaku stared incredulously at Sasuke then searched the young blonde's face. There he saw the three whisker like marks on ear cheek and understood what Sasuke was talking about.

"But how is it that they can all still be alive inside the castle? We've tried to smuggle in humans through this part, and the curse still kills them." Itachi mused as he stared at the red head. Then it clicked. "Get Kakashi over here Shino!" Shino nodded and left in a puff of smoke. "Whats wrong Itachi?" Sasuke asked, concerned at the tone of voice Itachi used at Shino.

"Remember Kakashi said that our mates were close and they would appear in a group ... I think that's them." Sasuke tensed and looked down at the young blonde who pinpointed him and stared directly at him. "He's seen me, look at him he is staring straight at me" Sasuke murmured, still entranced by the blue orbs that held his gaze. "Kami-sama, Sasuke is right!" Fugaku whispered, surprised that the young blonde could sense and locate them so easily.

"Yo" Kakashi said as he appeared beside Shino, looking quite confused as to why he was summoned over to the abandoned part of the castle. "Kakashi, look at these humans, are they our mates?" Kakashi turned his confused gaze over to Sasuke then to what Sasuke was looking at. Kakashi gasped at he saw a blonde young man look straight at him, but more at Sasuke, then at the rest of the group. He saw a tanned man with his hair up and a long scar across his nose. Kakashi had never seen such beauty, and it entranced him. "Y-Yeah, those are our mates ... Kami-sama that is one beautiful sight. I never thought I'd ever find my mate, and yet here he is." Kakashi mused as he walked closer to the balcony to get a better look.

"I say we go down there and take them, or at least make it known that we are here." Sasuke nodded and began his decent down the spiraling stair case and in front of the group.

Kiba, Neji, and Iruka moved close to Naruto and his brothers as they saw a group of men descend the stairs. '_Oh __Fuck! He is so damn hot, It think I'm drooling,'_ thought Kiba as he took in the sight of Shino and the rest. Kiba chanced a look at Neji and Iruka, only to find that both of them were drooling with poorly concealed lust in their eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened as the man he saw before came down the stairs and stood in front of them. "You, you are Naruto I presume?" Naruto gasped as the man walked closer. "I ... Uhh ... How ... Y-Yeah I am Naruto, but how do you know my na-name?" Sasuke quirked a brow and gestured over to his friends. "I've been listening, dobe." Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance and he growled low in his throat. "Look here, Teme, I know for a fact that we've been whispering over here and that there is no possible way for you all to have heard that. Now if you would please ... tell me where you heard the name Minato!" Naruto growled, his fists clenching and his teeth grounding together.

"... How do you know that name?" Fugaku broke the silence between the two groups. "That is for us to know, and for you to shut the fuck up and tell us, un!" Deidara seethed through his teeth. They had all come this far, and for them to know the name was something big. "Calm down brat, we just want to know why you know that name." A red head said as he walked closer to Deidara. Naruto growled low in his throat, the sound came out animalistic and ferile.

"**Just tell us where he is damn it! Tell us where our father is! We've come so far, looked so low, and for you to know that name is something that gives us hope! So please! Tell us already!**" Naruto yelled, his demonic side coming out at last. Sasuke gasped and walked over to the blonde. He held the blonde demon in his arms as the trembling subsided and the sobbing began. "I just want my father back, is that so much to ask? I want him to take away the pain of having lived without him for so long! Those damn villagers took advantage of my father's absence! They beat me, and almost raped me! So why? After so long, why won't anyone ever let me live in peace. Even after all the cruelty in my life, I still love and cherish that village, I still love everyone in my life. Please just tell me where he is! Take me to him. I don't care if he is dead, as long as I know where he is and I can visit him, I will live and die in peace." Naruto sobbed into Sasuke's chest.

Kyuubi growled at all the vampires, moving to his brother's side. "You people! Fuck you all and your demon thinking! So what if my little brother is a demon! He fought in those shinobi wars for you people of Konoha and saved all the ninja, and yet you treat him like this. Just leave! Leave and never return! If you don't want to help us, then leave us alone!" Kyuubi hugged Naruto and ripped him out of Sasuke's grasp. "My brother said leave, un!" Deidara yelled as he held his brothers and began to cry along with them.

"Kyuu, Naru, Dei. Calm down! Calm down, it'll be alright. We will find your father soon. I promise" Neji said as he hugged them all and walked back to the camp site, leaving Kiba and Iruka to handle the intruders. "Please leave and take your demon hating with you." Iruka spoke low, his head facing down as his tears began to flow freely. Kiba bit his lip, wanting to ask the hot silent man why he was doing this, what he would gain by hurting his friend.

"W-We're sorry, we didn't know you were his sons. Please forgive me and my sons! We aren't a part of Konohagakure! Please, forgive us for being such bastards." Fugaku whispered, a hand out stretched to Naruto and his brothers. Naruto stood up abruptly and jumped the distance from him and Fugaku and hugged him tight, startling him with his dazzling smile. "You mean you know where he is? Will you take us please!" Naruto whimpered and nuzzled Fugaku's chest, trying very hard to control his sobs as the man patted his back caringly.

"Yes, I know where he is, and I'll take you ... Sasuke, take him. Itachi and Sasori, you take the others, they seem too emotionally weak to keep up. The rest may follow us, please." Sasuke nodded and hugged Naruto close, while Sasori and Itachi took Deidara and Kyuubi. Kiba, Neji and Iruka held onto each other as they began to climb the stairs and leave the cold part of the castle behind and enter a cleaner, much more warmer part with Kakashi, Gaara, and Shino tailing them and starring lustfully at their asses. "Iruka, do you think Naruto will be alright, he almost let his demonic side out. I'm scared that if he does that, then we won't get him back." Kiba whimpered, hugging Neji and Iruka closer and began to walk faster as he felt the burn of a stare on his ass.

"Yeah, I know what you mean Kiba, I've never seen Naruto act like that before either, but then again … he's been waiting for years just to see his father again. He has been yearning this for so long that … nothing else matters to him and … is it me or is my ass burning with a stare?" Asked Iruka as he turned around and glared at the smirking trio tailing behind them.

"No, it's not you Iruka-sensei, I feel it too." said Neji as he turned to look at the smirking trio as well. "That's why I made us walk faster, the burning is getting to me! … What is wrong with you guys! I need this ass for sitting!" Kiba yelled as he glared death at his hot guy and the other two.

"Hn, it's just so nice to look at that we need to see it. Is that so wrong?" Kiba a blushed and turned away from the smirking Shino as he sped up his pace. "Well that's just rude! I'll have you know that such insinuations are not necessary young man!" Iruka said as he was pulled along by Kiba. "No they're not, but talking the real deal is necessary, don't you think cutie?" Iruka blushed at Kakashi's comment and turned away, looking at his feet and not daring to turn around to face a chuckling, smirking Kakashi.

"How about you, long hair. Are you wanting some company on the little lonely side of yours? Or maybe that ass of yours is a little cold and wanting me there?" Neji blushed and spluttered, turning away from Gaara and making Kiba and Iruka walk even faster and move closer to Deidara and Sasori.

"Here we are, this is where Minato is." Naruto broke out of Sasuke's impossible hold and sprinted into the room, his brothers having a difficult time to get out of their prisons. "Dad? Daddy!" Naruto ran all over the room, then to the bed situated in the middle. There in the middle of the huge bed slept Minato. He looked peaceful and restful, but Naruto didn't see that. He saw past all the illusions and saw the real Minato, he looked sick and near death. Naruto cried and held his father close.

"WHAT DID YOU ALL DO? Take this illusion off! He isn't peaceful and restful! He is sick and near death!" Fugaku and his sons froze instantly and Sasori growled. "What do you mean illusion? He is not under an illusion!" Naruto scoffed and began to frantically take off his jacket and pull at a blue crystal he had hanging around his neck. He pulled the invisible top off of it and held the liquid to Minato's mouth. Slowly the liquid disappeared behind Minato's lips and Fugaku came to stand beside his love. "What did you give him?" He whispered warmly at Naruto.

"I gave him a family old remedy that is a cure for death." Fugaku froze as Minato slowly opened his eyes and stared at Naruto. "N-Na-Naruto?" Naruto nodded and wiped at his tears. Minato jumped out of the bed and picked up Naruto and ran to his other sons. "Let them go now" Minato whispered. Itachi and Sasori let go of each of their charges and Minato picked them all up and ran to the others.

"Run! You must run away from here!" Minato hugged his sons and took a protective stance in front of them, but was surprised when Naruto picked him up and ran with the others. "You're coming with us! We've already lost you once. We're not loosing you again." Naruto ran ahead of them and to the camp sight, he made a group of Kage Bushin no jutsus and hid with the rest as the clones changed into the group.

Fugaku stormed into the camp, and stood in front of the group. "MINATO! What have I told you about running? And you took my sons slaves with you as well!" Naruto stiffened and turned to his father, looking for his answers. "Fugaku and his sons are vampires that kidnap humans and use them as sex slaves. I was captured long ago and have been trying to flee this place for so long. This castle holds a curse that kills all humans that aren't chosen as the slaves. The meaning that you all lived means that you all are slaves as well, and they wont let you leave." Everyone gulped as the rest of the vampires came into view.

"Now, now Minato, no need to be feisty. If you come to us without a challenge, then I will not harm you as much during your punishment." Fugaku said as he smirked at the clone that acted like it was scared while the real Minato shivered in pleasure and anticipation and closed his eyes. Naruto stared at his father in amazement as Minato opened his eyes and looked at Naruto. "What? Do you know how good sex with that damned vampire is? It's so damn good, and the punishments! Oh god don't get me started. Just because I've tried to get out, doesn't mean I didn't like this place!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and watched as Fugaku began to calculated their surroundings, making Naruto want to act fast before they realize that those were clones. Suddenly there came a low whistle in the air and Fugaku was scratched by a shuriken. Sasuke and Itachi's eyes were wide open as they saw their father's blood seep out of the cut.

"Ah, so you want to fight, eh? Then we will fight!" The clones launched an attack while the real ones fled the scene. Iruka got to the bus and began to warm it up as the rest filled on inside. "Iruka, no time! We have to get to the bikes!" Iruka nodded and let another clone take over as they all made their way down to the back of the bus and to a hidden compartment. Naruto ran to the end and opened the door and started up his bike. "Hurry up guys, we don't have much time now!" As the bikes started to purr, the bus door was thrown open and a lot of screaming was heard

"MINATO!" Fugaku yelled as the bus began to quake and rock, the sounds of fighting began to reach them and Naruto began to make another barrage of clones. Naruto made a hand sign and they began to fade and become invisible as they all began to jump start their bikes. They made it out in time to witness as the clones were dragged off their bikes and thrown to the floor as the vampires began to try and rape them.

"Dad, I never knew they were like that! Believe me they cared for my well being when I began to cry about you." Minato nuzzled into the crook of Naruto's neck and hugged him tight. "Its ok Naruto, as long as we are away from that castle, I don't care about what happened. Although … I will miss the wild sex I had with Fugaku." Naruto chuckled and signaled the rest to speed up. The village came into view 10 minutes later and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

[~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~]End of first Chapter[~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~]

Me:Alright, so let me say … I'm putting this story up because … I still need some time to think on my other story. So yeah … enjoy it … I'm actually almost done with this one, sad news … its purely smex after the second chapter so … don't read it if you don't want to.

Naruto: So the main questions is … when?

Me: When what?

Naruto: You know!

Sasuke: He means to say … when do I get to ram my cock up his ass in this story?

Me: Wow … nicely put Sasu-nator :D

Sasuke: I am NOT Sasu-nator, stop saying that.

Naruto: I didn't mean it like that! You pervert Sasuke!

Sasuke: … But I'm the pervert who fucks you … and Elena … I read your profile.

Me: … THEY ARE LIES SASUKE! … Anyways to answer your question Naruto, in chapter nine :3

Naruto: Oh goody

Me: Well that's that … enjoy the story, and yeah … I know it's a little rushed, but I had to put it together because my other friends were helping me write it.

Yours truly, Bad Writer xD


	2. Safety  or is it?

Disclaimer: Read chapter one for this!

Warnings: Yaoi after this chapter … you've been warned! xD

Chapter 2:

Safety ... or is it?

They closed in on the gate of Konoha, there stood Genma and Hayate, seemingly startled to see anyone out in a snow storm and more importantly, Bikes! "Hey, what are you all doing out here?" Genma asked as he eyed their outfits and bikes. "We were at this castle and then got attacked! Let us inside please!" Naruto said, his face hidden behind some goggles and a scarf. Genma nodded and Hayate moved out of their way. "Please enter, and I hope you find it safer inside."

Naruto nodded and zipped inside, with his group behind him, he zigzagged all over the roads, knowing which way to turn and where the next street will end. He made his way to the Hokage building and parked right in front. "Lets go in, grandma and pervy gramps would be very pleased to see us and more importantly you, Dad." Minato smiled and walked in with his sons hugging him and talking to him along the way.

They made it to the Hokage's door without incident, that is until they entered. There sitting in the middle of a sea of sake bottles was Tsunade and Shizune by her side. Naruto sighed and walked over to the desk, he smiled happily when Tsunade looked up and she hugged him to death. "Naruto! You don't know how worried I've been over you! I thought I lost you and I was about to give up hope today, but here you are!" Naruto sighed and sat at one of the many chairs available.

"I'm sorry Granny, but you know I had to go out to look for my Dad! Besides, I have great news!" Naruto got up and pulled Minato and his brothers inside. "Hey Mom!" Minato smiled sheepishly at her surprised expression and got attacked with hugs from her." And these, two are my brothers, Kyuubi and Deidara!" Tsunade tensed and turned to look at both boys before squealing lightly and hugging them all.

"Well then, I'm glad you're back, but where were you?" Tsunade asked as she stared at Minato. Minato shifted nervously and looked out the window. "Wait a minute! You haven't aged a bit, you still look like you did nine years ago, you're still 28 years old! Where the hell were you! … Did you learn my jutsu?" Tsunade yelled as she eyed Minato's appearance. Minato still looked as young as he had when he disappeared 9 years ago. His youthful completion was still the same, if not younger. "I was kidnapped by ... the Uchiha" Minato whispered and looked down. Tsunade tensed as the Uchiha name was said.

"You mean that ... THE Uchiha, as in the ones who own that castle! Are you ok? Did they do something to you? ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE?" Naruto stared at Tsunade in a confused manner. _'Why is she asking if he is alive? Can't she see him standing there breathing?'_ Tsunade rubbed her temples and sat down. "Look Minato, I want to run some tests on you. Those Uchiha are known by little and no one really knows what they do, but it is known that once you enter their castle, you are as good as dead."

"Granny! Look we entered that castle, un! And we got out of it easily, but what has me really worried was what Dad said, un." Tsunade raised an eyebrow and motioned for Deidara to continue. "He said that only those who are chosen as sex slaves can enter without dying. We entered and didn't die, granny. What if we were chosen, un?" Deidara whispered as he noticed that everyone understood what he said.

"Dei is right, and what worries me also is the fact that they knew our names! What will we do if they know our names? We can't run, we can't hide, so what can we do?" Kyuubi growled out, looking directly at Naruto.

"I don't have the answer to that question, but you all must lay low for a while. The villagers have made a pact with the Uchiha, so if they find out you're here, they will make the villagers take you. Jiraya and I will hide you in the Namikaze estate for the time being ... JIRAYA!" Tsunade bellowed out as soon as she finished talking. The door was slammed in and a white haired man walked in, looking only at Tsunade as he came.

"Does my Hime need something of me?" He asked, not once noticing the others in there. Tsunade sighed and rubbed at her temples even more. "Jiraya, we have to hide them in the Namikaze estate right now, please make sure our son and grand children make it there safely." Jiraya nodded and turned to them with a serious expression.

"Minato ..." Minato tensed as Jiraya walked close to him. Naruto stood up, walking close to his father and brothers, being careful to not upset Jiraya as it was known that Jiraya and Minato had a fight before Minato was kidnaped. Jiraya smiled and laughed as he bear hugged them all together.

"Kami-sama only knows how worried we have been son. And Naruto, you leaving like that, after only just finishing up mastering Sage mode only made us both more tense and worrisome." Naruto grinned sheepishly and pat Jiraya's back. "Sorry pervy gramps. And I'm really sorry for hiding Kyuu and Dei from you both, but I couldn't bare the thought of them both being attacked for being blood related to me." Jiraya nodded, small tears still clouding his eyes as he stepped away from them.

"One question … Tell me about the sex son!" Minato and the rest fell down anime style as Jiraya whipped out his small notebook and stared intently at his son and grand kids. "Seriously father, of all the things you could ask … you ask about the sex?" Jiraya smirked and nodded, pulling out a pencil and muttering something about never forgetting pencils.

"You see son … I've done my research about the prestigious Uchiha and … they take in human SEX slaves. And not just any kind of human sex slave … the CHOSEN ones! Meaning that the sex will be spectacular!" Minato busted out laughing and smacked Jiraya's head as he did. "Oh wow father … you've got that right and about that sex … best sex I've ever had I'll tell you that! But then again … I was still only an innocent little virgin when they took me."

Jiraya fainted as the blood erupted from his nose, making Minato stop his innocent look and bust out laughing with his sons. "Seriously Minato! You do that all the time with your father! Quit doing that because someday … he'll never get that blood back!" Minato stared at his mother, then at his sons before busting out laughing once again, his sons right beside him as he held his sides for dear life.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples, not once noticing Shizune, on the floor and laughing as well. Jiraya began to stir and twitch, making another round of laughter start as he began to kick like a dog. "JIRAYA!"

Jiraya jumped up, kunai in one hand and a rasengan made in the other. "Are we under attack? Is everyone safe? ARE MY NOTES ALRIGHT?" Everyone stared as Jiraya began to poke the air with his kunai, then busting out laughing once more as Tsunade smacked him and sighed once more.

"Alright, stop all of this foolishness and take them to the estate while I finish up here." Jiraya nodded but froze as they heard a small cough echo through the room. "Erm Tsunade-shishou, you may go with them and I'll take over here … just for today." Tsunade smiled and nodded, discretely sharing a look with Shizune before she turned to look at the rest.

"Alright everyone … Lets move" Everyone nodded and they left the office in a puff of smoke.

[~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~]

"ARRRRRRRRGH! MINATO! When I get my hands on you, your ass will be as good as a raw piece of meat!" Fugaku growled out, throwing everything he had in his reach at the walls and Itachi. "Look father, as much as I love watching you throw things at Itachi and the walls, I have an idea on how to find your Minato and our mates." Sasuke smirked as Fugaku froze in his rampage, Itachi throwing him a thankful look.

Fugaku smirked and walked over to the one chair that wasn't destroyed. "Do tell Sasuke, how are we to find my mate and yours as well?" Sasuke smirked as he bent down to the floor and picked up a single beetle. "Shino, my father. Shino is our answer." Shino walked in through the shadows and took the bug from Sasuke.

"My bugs tell me that they are in the village of Konoha, and more importantly in the Namikaze estate. I told you father, that it was a good idea to make friends with Tsunade and Jiraya." Fugaku smirked and walked over to Shino. "So you did ... They thought that they could run away from us? Well, we'll see how that goes. Itachi! You and Sasori open the underground tunnels, we will go pick up our mates tonight." Itachi nodded and took off towards Sasori's room.

"Brother, we have to go open the gates." Sasori sighed and smirked up at Itachi. "You know Itachi, those three brothers picked up my interest, especially the long haired blonde one." Itachi smirked and nodded. "Yes, and the long red haired one took mine. Sasuke already took his pick today when he hugged the whiskered one." Sasori and Itachi both laughed at Sasuke's expense.

"You know when my mate started to struggle in father's chambers, I actually felt myself harden. I like a feisty mate." Sasori monotoned while Itachi smirked and nodded. "Yes, I do too. But what surprised me was that the whiskered one actually broke Sasuke's hold on him easily." Sasori nodded and reached out to push a long door open.

"I have a feeling that those mates of ours will be a challenge to bed, Itachi."

"Hn, but we will bed them anyway. Now hurry up and open these gates, I want to get my mate sooner rather than later."

"Patience Itachi, we wouldn't want to scare them. I say we leave a dusk and take them in the dead of night." Itachi nodded and began to push on the hundred ton door.

"Well, lets hope father thinks as you do, because you know how father is with Minato." They both chuckled as Sasuke came into view. "Hn. Father wants to leave at dusk, which is in 10 minutes, so he sent me to help."

Itachi and Sasori both nodded and made way for Sasuke to help them. "So I trust that you both picked a mate?" Itachi smirked and started to drool at the thought of his fiery red head.

"Yes, we have. We've also thought of your mate. He is a wild one Sasuke, to be able to break your hold so easily and run so quickly, faster than a vampire if I might add." Sasori looked over to Sasuke as he contemplated his words.

"I believe that Naruto is the dobe's name. And yes, you are right, he is a wild one, and I'll have lots of fun, trying to break him." All three of the brothers smirked evilly and somewhere in Konoha the Uzumaki brothers shivered in fear and ... longing?

"Well I think its time to move, the faster I get my dobe, the faster I get to fuck him into the mattress as punishment for tricking us three times with his shadow clones!" Sasuke bellowed as he smirked into the underground tunnels.

[~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~]

"Naruto! Get over here, this place isn't for roaming around! You might get lost ... I know Jiraya did." Tsunade giggled as Jiraya grumbled something about unneeded halls and locked rooms.

The Namikaze estate was a large castle that Tsunade and Jiraya owned and lived in. It was large and once housed the grand clan of the Namikaze, until they all vanished over night during a war created by assassins to kill them. Unknown to everyone that the Namikaze clan was actually very much alive and they changed their name to Uzumaki, to protect everyone in the village.

"Alright granny! I'm right here, see?" Tsunade rolled her eyes and began to walk again. "Hey Minato … if you said life there wasn't so bad … why did you leave?" Minato looked over at his father and thought long and hard as they kept on walking. "Well … I don't know. I guess its how Fugaku treated me, like a pet. He knew I loved him, yet he didn't want to acknowledge my love. So I thought if I left, then he would feel how I feel every time he leaves me feeling unloved." Jiraya smiled and nodded, feeling that Minato was doing the right thing.

"Hey … but why did they know our names?" Kyuubi asked, still not understanding how they could have possibly learned Deidara's and his name when only Naruto was known to be a living son of Minato's. "Oh … that. Well, when I went to sleep, all of the vampires would gather around me and watched me sleep. It was weird at first, but I got used to it. Soon they asked me questions about why you guys were, but by then I didn't know myself." Naruto, Deidara, and Kyuubi pouted, separating themselves from their father.

"Hey don't be like that, its the castle's fault, it has a curse that makes the chosen slave forget everything and just be there for them." Naruto smiled and walked closer to his father, Kyuubi and Deidara coming closer as well.

"Go on Minato, I'm also curious as to why." Minato looked up to Iruka and nodded, smiling to him and thinking about the rest. "Well … so as I said, when they asked about you all I didn't know myself, so they let it go. But one night I had a terrible dream and they heard it all. So they asked me about it. They told me that a Naruto was going to die in my dream and that I didn't want that. Soon after that, I could barely remember my dreams, but I did remember your names. And with that and with the vampires constantly asking me about you guys, I remembered everything. I also remembered the sickness I had, so I desperately wanted to escape." Iruka nodded and smiled as Minato hugged his boys close to him.

"Well that's good, but what did they do to you to make you want to stay?" Neji asked, still remembering how Minato acted when Fugaku mentioned a punishment at the castle earlier.

"Oh that … Fugaku would find the kinkiest things ever and punish me by doing them to me. My favorite and most feared is when he arouses me and doesn't let me release it, then he straps a vibrating dildo in my ass and randomly turns it on during an entire day, each time the dildo would ram into my prostate and make me want it more. That bastard enjoyed it too." Jiraya had a huge nosebleed as everyone sweat dropped and tried really hard not to visualize the things Minato said for fear of ending up like Jiraya.

"We're almost there" _'I'm sorry guys, but if I don't hand you over to the Uchiha, they will kill everyone in the village. Please forgive me for giving you back to them, and may Kami-sama protect you all.'_ Tsunade came to a large door and opened it. "This will be where you all sleep for tonight, I'm sorry for throwing you all in a room together, but there are no rooms available for you all. They're all mostly full of dust and locked up." Minato smiled and nodded, saying thanks for the rooms and closing the door after Tsunade and Jiraya.

The door locked from the outside, unknown to Minato, as soon as he closed the door. "Alright, who gets what bed?" There was a flurry of guys as they began to run to a bed. Minato chuckled and went to the window seat and looked out the window. "You know, when I was little I used to explore this estate and imagine many things. but when I grew older, I actually found out many things about this place."

Naruto walked over to Minato and hugged him. "Tell us Dad, tell us what you learned." Minato chuckled and turned to his audience.

"Well, long ago, about a hundred years to be precise, our family was named Namikaze instead of Uzumaki. What lead to this, was a big war over the assassination of the great clan. You see, the Namikaze was known for having many bachelors, and more important was that these young men didn't like women, but men. And even more importantly was that we were, no ARE, a clan of ukes. Many kingdoms and clans turned their backs on our great clan because ukes were viewed as weaklings. But we, of course, proved them wrong. Our clan was great in power, beauty, and intelligence, and we were sought after for those traits." Minato looked over to the window as he told his story.

"Many young women came to us and looked for a friendship, and later a relationship. And that was what caused the war, for the Namikaze clan never wanted to court women and many of those women were of noble birth. One in particular was the princess of Water county, named Sakura. She was a beauty beyond compare, and she wanted to wed the most handsome prince of our clan, Naruto. The exact same Naruto for whom you're named after, son." Naruto starred awed at his father and smiled warmly at him.

"You see, you all are named after the three main princes of the Namikaze clan. Prince Kyuubi, the eldest. Prince Deidara, the middle eldest. And Prince Naruto the youngest and most beautiful of all. So you see Sakura wanted to marry Naruto, but he didn't want to marry her. He wanted to marry a man, not a woman. Naruto desperately tried to turn her down, often using his younger sister, Ino, to help him. But what ended up happening was that Sakura fell in love with Ino and her family didn't approve. Of course the Namikze clan was delighted and threw a festival in honor of their love, but the Water county emperor was furious and demanded Naruto's hand for his daughter. In the end the Emperor disowned his daughter and ordered her killed along with the Namikaze clan.

"Many clan families joined in on the hunt to kill the Namikaze clan in order to take a Namikaze in as a slave, or what we call today, a sex slave. But thanks to the head of clan, whom I'm named after, they managed to disappear into thin air without a single tragedy. Little did anyone know was that they changed their name to Uzumaki and the three sons got married to three other women by force of own will to carry out the clan's future, and had children. On the fourth generation of Uzumaki children, came my mother, Tsunade, and that is where her story with Jiraya and his older brother, Orochimaru, came into play and then we came along."

Naruto smiled, watching the setting sun and remembering his great uncle Orochimaru. "Where is Great Uncle Orochimaru, Dad?" Minato looked down at his son with a warm smile on his features. "He met a nice young man named Kabuto and ran away with him, for their fathers didn't approve, after that it was a mystery where they went off to, but I saw him in one of my years at the Uchiha castle. He was walking outside the castle gates and inside the castle, entering and leaving often. I later found out that Kabuto could give birth, and his child was taken into the castle. The child's name was Sai and he was released soon after. He wasn't a mate, but he was a relative to the Uchihas, so he could enter the castle. But now that you've reminded me, if Uncle Orochimaru is a relative to the Uchihas, isn't Dad a relative too?"

Naruto contemplated on his Dad's questioning and as soon as he opened his mouth to say something, there was a noise of a door opening inside the room. "What was that?" Naruto got up and pulled out two kunai from his sleeves and took a protective stance in front of his family. "Neji, did you just touch my arm?" Kiba asked, as the sounds of people moving into the room began to escalate.

"Kiba, I'm over here beside Kyuubi, how can I be over there?" Kiba took a breath and was about to speak, but there was silence. "Kiba?Kiba! Kib-" Neji was cut off, and the sound of shuffling grew still. "Iruka, get over here near us, I don't want you too far" Naruto ordered, frantically looking into the dark for his missing friends. Naruto turned over to the direction where Iruka was supposed to be, but in the full shine of the moon light, he saw empty space.

"Kyuubi, Deidara, Dad, get over here!" Kyuubi and Deidara moved along with Minato behind Naruto and created a protective circle around Minato. "What's the plan, Naruto. You're always the leader when it comes to fighting strategies and everything else." Kyuubi growled out, desperately looking into the darkness for his missing sensei and friends.

Naruto looked into the darkness, calling out to his demonic side for help in seeing, suddenly the room glowed red and Naruto saw Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, and Fugaku all smirking at them and walking towards them. Naruto smirked and scoffed. "Is that what you think you're going to do? Pluck us out one by one?" Naruto threw four shuriken that he had hidden in his other hand and landed a hit on each of their arms, making them cry out in pain.

"Naruto, do you see them?" Kyuubi asked, his voice full of wonder and curiosity. "Yeah, they're right in front of me, smirking, well I wiped those smirks off their faces a minute ago and now they are stunned. But not as stunned as right ... NOW!" Naruto jumped into the darkness and kicked Sasuke out of the group, his speed and agility making him invisible to the rest of the Uchiha, as he kicked and beat them down one by one.

Suddenly there was a scream in the direction of his family and Naruto saw the horror of the situation, while he kicked Sasori and Itachi out of their fighting stance, they made their move over to his brothers and took them out. Minato stood there, paralyzed in fear and looking for his sons. "Kyuu ... Dei! Where are you! ... Naru!" Suddenly, Fugaku was behind him and picked him up. Naruto stood there, horror stuck as Fugaku vanished with Minato in his arms.

"Hn. Dobe, did you think we wouldn't find you, or take you?" Naruto growled and vanished from his spot, only to reappear behind Sasuke. "Did you honestly think, that I thought you wouldn't do that? I may seem like an idiot at times, but I'm a lot smarter than you think _Sa-su-ke_" Naruto purred out as he licked at Sasuke's neck and snaked his hand over to Sasuke's crotch, making the Uchiha shiver in anticipation. Naruto smirked as he let his hand undo Sasuke's pants, moving into his black silk boxers and grabbing hold of Sasuke's very impressive erection. Just As Sasuke was about to moan, Naruto smirked once again and kicked Sasuke down to the right, quickly leaving a shadow clone in his place and following the scent of his father to a trap door inside the closet.

Sasuke smirked and came out of the shadows beside the window seat. "So that's how you did it, a fast seal move, eh? Dobe, I'm going to enjoy this." Sasuke quickly followed the real Naruto and left the clones to do their battle.

_'Dad! I'm coming, these vampires will not take you from me again.' _Naruto sped down the narrow corridors, following the strong scent of his father to a large dungeon like place where the Uchihas waited. "Sasuke, hurry up and come out, we have no time for your games." Itachi yelled at Naruto's direction, Naruto smirked and appeared behind Itachi.

"So you expected Sasuke to come out of there did you? Sorry to disappoint." Naruto growled, taking a swipe to Itachi's side, only to hit cold air. "That won't happen again, Naruto." Itachi chuckled, but was knocked down by Naruto's foot. "You were saying, _I-ta-chi?_" Naruto purred, smirking at the stunned expression on Itachi's face.

As soon as he was about to take out Itachi, he was knocked unconscious by Sasuke. "What took you so long otouto?" Itachi monotoned, starring at Naruto as Sasuke picked him up. "Nothing, its just that he is a fast little thing, but he will be mine. And you and Sasori were right, he is wild. He seduced my clone with his touches, he is a dangerous little thing, but he's mine." Itachi smirked and picked up his unconscious Kyuubi.

"Well lets hurry and take them to the chamber before they wake up!" Fugaku growled as he ascended the stairs. His sons followed closely behind, each one starring curiously at their slaves. "Itachi, Sasori ... You guys never told me that this Neji was very appealing. I think I'm going to enjoy fucking him." Gaara grinned as he stroked Neji's hair. "And this Kiba is really appealing to me as well. You two sure know how to pick them, we didn't even know which one to pick." Shino added as he starred at Kiba's peaceful face.

"Well I knew this one was mine, from the moment I saw him in the abandoned part of the castle." Kakashi smirked as Iruka cuddled closer to him. "If I say so myself, I think it was love at first sight." Itachi, Sasuke, Sasori, Gaara, and Shino rolled their eyes and picked up their pace.

[~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~]End of Chapter Two[~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~]

Naruto: Well … nice … so the next chapter is chapter three right?

Sasuke: Dobe, she said SasuNaru would come in chapter 9

Naruto: … Oh Thank god!

Sasuke: That's not what you say when I fuck you every time

Naruto: God help me!

Me: NO! I will never help you! … You're my insurance from Sasuke. I get to call him Sasu-nator whenever I want, and he gets complete access to you :D

Naruto: … since when are you god and … WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?

Sasuke: When you were out cold after our first time in Blackmailed. Oh how I really enjoyed that.

Me: NO REMEMBERING OF ANY KIND! … You'll be doing it soon so why bother?

Naruto: Oh god … help!

Me: NO! Suck it up! … So yeah … this was Chapter 2 so … next chapter marks the beginning of the worst time of my life! Lolz … so yeah … the only yaoi sex scene I actually wrote will be in chapter 9, the SasuNaru. The rest are from my friends. And I'll write from who in the disclaimers of each chapter. Remember, if you don't want to read them … the skip to chapter 9, but then again I don't know if that will be the end of the story … we'll just have to wait and see ;D

Sasuke: Wait, before I go off and attack the dobe's ass … reviews are good. Do them.

Itachi: So this is where you go after every chapter … foolish little brother.

Me: ITACHI! You will be my Reviews and Disclaimers man! No say it!

Itachi: Why? Sasuke already said it.

Me: Do you want to end up with a rare disease that makes you all horny for Sasuke?

Itachi: REVIEWS! REVIEW BEFORE THAT HAPPENS! AND ELENA OWNS NOTHING BUT HER OWN SHIT! … I'd rather be stuck with Naruto rather than that emo-boy.

Sasuke: I Am NO EMO!

Me: lolz, that rhymes! xD

Yours truly, Bad Writer xD


	3. Giving in part 1: SasoDei

Me: …. GRR! ITACHI! YOU ARE UP!

Itachi: -sighs- Alright then … Elena only owns her things, if you say she doesn't own her iPad and iPod and iPhone, then you are in for a big fight, in which case … I won't come to your rescue because … You lack hatred!

Me: Uhh … they aren't Sasuke Itachi.

Itachi: oh …. my bad.

Chapter 3:

Giving in part 1: SasoDei

Naruto was the first to wake up to a beautiful room full of reds and blues. He was laying comfortably in a bed that was full of silk and velvet. "K-Kyuubi? Deidara? Dad? You guys here too?" Naruto asked as he saw them wake up one by one. "Not only them, but us too. Why are we all here and ... why are we all tied down to a bed?" Neji asked as he pulled at his restraints.

"Shh, they are down the hall. I think I can get out out of here, just hold on a minute and don't make a sound." Naruto ordered as he broke free of his restraints with a little demonic chakra. "Ok so whats the plan Naruto, un?" Deidara asked as Naruto got out of his bed and untied him. "I don't know, but we are getting out of here, if we can just get back down to those tunnels and make our way back to the estate, then we can run away from this Fire Country and live else where." Naruto stated as he started to untie Minato.

"But the problem is ... I don't want to leave. This might sound crazy but ... I think I want that bastard. Yeah I want that Sasuke-teme to be with me, to love me, to fuck me, to be my first and last, to be my all! And I want to stay here. And that's the problem because ... when we were at the estate ... I didn't want all of that." Minato got out of bed and hugged his son as he began to work on Neji's restraints.

"Naruto ... I think we should leave, at least to find out what feeling is right because ... I feel it too." Naruto nodded and began to think about what to do. "We have to go to the estate, maybe there is a clue there as to why we are feeling this way."

"Alright, lead the way, but leave shadow clones so we can have a head start." Iruka said as they walked over to a small door. Naruto nodded and made his seals for the clones and was the last to leave the room. As they made their way down, Naruto went ahead and made more shadow clones and casted a small genjutsu on themselves to make them invisible. "Why did you do that, we are already free." Neji stated as they parted from their clones.

"Because, last time they almost found us, and because Sasuke found me out when I went after you guys." Naruto said as he pushed them further into the small hallway. They came to a large hall full of doors, each one having the initial of one of the vampires.

Sasuke smirked as they walked in the hall of their rooms. "So they're eager to get started, eh?" Sasuke sent out a clone to tell the rest of his news and casted a genjutsu on the group to make them walk in circles in the same hall. Itachi was the first to appear and he smirked at the display before them.

"Look at that, they are eager to get started." Gaara grinned as he saw Neji stumble and keep walking. "They did that trick with the shadow clones again, and made another set in case we found out the clones tied to the beds were not them. I'm starting to really like Naruto right now. Can we proceed to the next step father?" Sasuke asked as his smirk widened when Naruto looked up and straight at him.

"We're being watched and this is a genjutsu." Naruto whispered, releasing his group from the genjutsu and staring at Sasuke. "How did you know Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he jumped down in front of them. Naruto glared at Sasuke and his brothers and father as they walked a little closer to them. "I'm a demon, the instinct to feel when you are being stalked is strong in me, especially since I'm a fox." Naruto grumbled, his eyes never leaving Sasuke's form.

Naruto molded his group into a protective bundle and took his fighting stance once more, but was caught off guard when Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind him. "So you're a demon? That's right, you did say that. Well all the more for me to bed you, my love," Sasuke purred into his ear, causing Naruto to shiver involuntarily. Naruto punched Sasuke in the gut and tried to get away, but Sasuke chuckled and held on.

"Mmm, Naruto, you don't know just how much of a turn on you are to me." Naruto tensed as he felt his family be taken one by one by the others in Sasuke's group. Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto into the room they were standing in front of. Naruto stumbled and tried to get free, but couldn't. "Let me go, teme!" Naruto growled, flipping in the air and landing in a crouch in the bed. Sasuke's eyes began to cloud with lust and he chuckled as he stalked his prey.

"Mmmm ... Naruto I want you, I want to fill you with pleasure. That's all I want, I want to pleasure you, so will you let me?" Sasuke's velvety voice filled Naruto's ears, filling him with promises of pleasure and bliss. Naruto's eyes began to cloud, much to Sasuke's pleasure, but just as he was about to go into a touch down dance, Naruto's eyes blinked away the haze and he growled low in his throat.

"TEME! I want nothing from you, much less PLEASURE!" Naruto lunged at Sasuke in midair, already having formed the rasengan on the bed, he thrusted it into Sasuke's side and jumped away on impact. Sasuke was on the floor and frozen in shock, and Naruto moved to the door, throwing it open and having his shadow clones ready at the other doors.

_'H-How did the dobe do that?' _Sasuke thought as he heard the fights between the dobe-clones and his brothers and father. '_How did he knock me out?' _Sasuke was jolted out of his thoughts as he saw Naruto burst in with his father, brothers and his friends. "Don't worry, he is unconscious. Find a way out, NOW!" Naruto ran to Sasuke and lifted him up and onto the bed, only having Sasuke's comfort in his mind at the moment.

_'Dobe ... I think I love you.'_ With that thought in mind Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and threw open the door, much to the shock and fear of their mates. "STOP!" Sasuke growled, taking a protective stance in front of his dobe and those close to him. "Sasuke! Get out of the way! That dobe of yours is in a lot of trouble!" Roared Fugaku as he entered the room.

Sasuke growled low in his throat, glaring at anyone daring to enter his room. "Keep your hands away from my NARUTO! I love him! I don't know how, but every time I think of being without him, it burns my cold heart! So lay a single finger on him ... and you die!" Sasuke's eyes began to glow a blood thirsty red, and three commas began to appear and take the shape of many different shapes, only to come at a stop at a five corner star. Such a feat was unheard of in the Uchiha power, and to be able to do this, was extraordinary.

"S-Sasuke ... you love me?" Sasuke turned, the red from his eyes fading rapidly, and looked into the eyes of his Dobe. "Yes Dobe, I love you. I just can't explain how, but I do." Naruto's lower lip began to tremble and he ran to Sasuke, hugging him and crying into his chest. "Well, that's all very beautiful, but we want our mates back now!" Itachi yelled, beginning to be irritated at the show of love shown between his brother and his Dobe.

Minato smiled at Sasuke and Naruto and walked over to Fugaku. "Fugaku, I know you love me and all, but I needed to find them. You know the Namikaze clan has a power to see who's mate is whose." Fugaku palled and stared at Minato as he began to walk closer to him. "Minato, why didn't you tell me? It broke my heart when you tried to leave me. I really love you, you know that." Minato smiled and nodded his head.

Deidara walked over to Sasori and smiled up at him. "Danna, un." Sasori tensed as Deidara hugged him close and began to nuzzle his neck. "Oh God, please stop ... that turns me on, and this isn't the time." Deidara giggled and repeated the gesture. "But Danna! I want to, un" Sasori growled and picked up Deidara and left the room.

Sasori kicked open his door as Deidara began to lick, nip, and suck at a certain spot on his neck that drove him wild. "Danna, un! I ... I want you. Please Danna! Please let me have you, un!" Sasori smiled for the first time and hugged Deidara close. "Yes Dei, you can have me, all of me, for the rest of eternity. I'm here for you and only you, to be your friend, lover, and even your all." Deidara began to cry, not understanding why he felt like he knew Sasori ever since he was born and he knew Sasori was saying the truth.

_'Why ... why do I feel like ... I love him, un? No I don't ... or do I? ... Yeah I do! I love him, I love him with my heart and soul. I don't want to leave, I want to be here with my danna, to take care of him, to cherish him ... to love him, un.'_ Deidara smiled at Sasori and began to nuzzle his neck, loving the feeling of him.

"Deidara, I promise you that I will always be here for you ... let me show you." Deidara nodded and Sasori smiled even more, unknowingly making Deidara fall in love with him even more. Sasori began to kiss Deidara's neck, moving upward kiss by kiss until he reached Deidara's sweet, perfect mouth. Sasori began to lightly press butterfly kisses over Deidara's mouth, making Deidara whimper in anticipation and impatience.

Sasori chuckled and pressed his lips over Deidara, this time staying put due to his unbelievable want and Deidara's hand planted at the back of his head. Sasori pulled out his tongue and began to lightly caress his lips, making a small shiver race up and down Deidara's body. He moaned out Sasori's name against his lips and began to coax Sasori's wavering tongue into his mouth. Sasori smiled against his lips and began to lightly explore Deidara's hot cavern.

Deidara moaned louder, loving the loving caresses that Sasori's tongue made in his mouth. He dug up some courage and began to slowly and suggestively rub Sasori's tongue up and down, making the red head shiver in anticipation. Sasori smirked against him and he began to fight against Deidara's tongue, lightly pushing it back, making it submit to his will with every twist and rub it made against his own.

Soon the need for air began to make them break apart, both gasping for the much needed and appreciated air. Sasori took this opportunity to gaze at the beauty that was Deidara, his eyes raced over Deidara's form taking in the light pink blush, the small panting mess that he is, the ruffled clothes, and those lust filled eyes boring into his body and soul. Deidara was perfect, he was the most beautiful thing that Sasori had ever seen, and Deidara was his.

Deidara watched as the lust in Sasori's eyes grew bigger with passion and ... love. He watched as Sasori took in his state and he watched as Sasori's lust grew bigger with love. Deidara felt his heart grow bigger as the realization that Sasori loved him came into his mind. _'Sasori no danna loves me? He ... loves ... me? The freak?'_ Deidara smiled at Sasori and began to sit up and kiss him one more time.

"Danna ... take me please, un. Make me yours. Be my first and only one. Make me scream with passion and make me know only one word ... your name, un." Sasori grew still and silent as Deidara's words began to slowly process themselves in his mind. He shivered in anticipation as he dropped his head near Deidara's ear and breathed softly into it, making Deidara tremble in delight and pleasure. "Of course, anything for my beautiful uke." Sasori licked and nipped at Deidara's ear as he began his descend towards his manhood.

Deidara shivered in anticipation once again as Sasori unbuttoned his shirt and began to suck and leave his love bites all over his neck and chest. He took a small pink nub into his mouth, nipping at it and sucking it at random as he moved his hand to Deidara's ass. Deidara moaned louder every time Sasori sucked harder and bit into it rougher. Soon the nub was as hard as it could get and Sasori moved to the other one, giving it the same treatment as the other.

"Ngggh! Danna, un! Please, fuck me now! Stop teasing me and fuck me till I just can't walk, un!"

It was all too much for him. The animal in him took over; he grappled with Deidara's pants, undid it and pulled them down. His hands were back on Deidara's ass within seconds, this time forced behind Deidara's boxers. He clasped the bare flesh in his hands, pulled Deidara to him as Deidara fumbled with his own pants, and a finger founds its way up Deidara's ass hole. Deidara shuddered at this first penetration, arched his back and threw back his head, moaning out so loudly. Deidara's groin thrust at Sasori's as his pants fell and he could feel Sasori's raging cock through his boxers.

Sasori pushed Deidara backwards towards the bed, his finger still wedged up Deidara's ass, wriggling around, driving him wild. He pushed Deidara onto it, grabbing his jeans and pulling them fully down along with his boxers. He took a quick look at Deidara's rock hard eight inch cock, smiled, then pulled off the rest of his clothes and threw them on the floor. The jeans and boxers followed them a few seconds later and Deidara was left naked on the bed with his legs wide apart, Sasori holding them in the air by the ankles.

He gazed down at Deidara, mouth wide open gulping in air, lust and love etched into his face. Then he released Deidara's legs and fell to his knees and lapped at his churning balls. He worked his way up quickly along Deidara's shaft whilst pushing his own pants and boxers further down to release his cock.

Sasori reached Deidara's cock which was dribbling with pre-cum. Deidara was so excited, he was sure he would come right then and there as Sasori's tongue licked the underside of the head before he took it into his mouth. His right hand held Deidara's cock at the base as he worked on the cock, sucking it hard. Deidara was gasping out moans of utter joy, so thrilling was the feel of Sasori's warm silky mouth. Sasori released it for a few seconds and spat onto his fingers then return his mouth to Deidara's cock; this time taking it all down. Deidara gasped, and clenched his thighs around Sasori's head trapping him for a few seconds before relaxing again. Deidara had never experienced such a thing, his cock going into a man's throat; it was truly remarkable. Deidara was so lost in the thrill, he barely registered the finger that returned to his ass and smeared his ring with Sasori's spit. Then he released Deidara's cock from his throat and mouth; looked up and stared at him; asking the question which he already knew the answer to, of course Deidara wanted this. He wanted Sasori so much, to suck him and fuck him and hold him in his arms, for Sasori to come up his ass and ram his cock into Deidara's mouth.

Deidara confirmed all this with a single look; then Sasori spat again onto his fingers and lubricated his cock. A few seconds later Deidara felt his cock for the first time as his big head was pressed against Deidara's hole.

Deidara reached out to hold him, staring at his face; tingling all over at the need that he saw there. No one had ever looked at Deidara like that, so much intensity of desire and desperation to enter him, to take him. Deidara felt so alive and so happy that the man that wanted him more than anyone else; who needed him so much - was his Sasori.

It seemed like Sasori waited for an eternity; his cock pressing at Deidara's hole, teasing it with his restraint, not daring to force through. Then Deidara grabbed him by the ass, so desperate to have Sasori in him, and pulled Sasori towards him. He resisted for a second then could hold out no more, with a single short thrust his cock tore through, making Deidara cry out in sudden pain and unbelievable fulfillment. Sasori was inside him, his cock was in Deidara's ass. It was the best moment of his life, and very soon to be topped.

Sasori looked at him again, fear and concern masking his ecstasy at this mutual joy.

"Are you okay," he asked.

Deidara smiled at his consideration. Of course he was okay, but it was nice to be asked.

"Yeah, I'm good, un. It feels really good. Now fuck me, don't hold back. Fuck me hard till you come. Then after that, fuck me nice and slow, fuck me every way you know, un."

Sasori growled in pleasure and began to rock his hips slowly, making a delicious friction between them, making Deidara moan loudly and begging him to go faster. Sasori began to move faster, thrusting at a faster pace, creating a symphony with Deidara's moans and groans. Deidara began thrusting back, meeting his thrusts full force and not caring if anyone could here them, most likely they were fucking each other right then and there.

"Danna! Please FASTER! HARDER! PLEASE fuck me into next week, just fuck me, un!" Sasori began to speed up, his lust being fed by Deidara's moans and begging. Sasori could feel every detail, Deidara's walls closing in on him, the pure heat that was Deidara, and the sensation that kept coming back full force as he took Deidara and whispered loving things into his ear and making him scream for more.

"DANNA, UN! OH FUCK YES DANNA! HIT THAT AGAIN, PLEASE, UN!" Sasori smirked and thrusted into the same spot, reveling in Deidara's cries of ecstasy. Sasori began to feel the heat in his groin, the tell tell signs that it was all coming to an end.

Sasori began to thrust in a frenzy, not caring for anything but his pleasure. He began to fuck Deidara with vigor, thusting faster and faster, rougher and rougher. Deidara moaned out with pure ecstasy and lust, meeting Sasori's thrusts half way and crying out for more.

Sasori moved his hands down to Deidara's cock, softly caressing the rough appendage and jerking it to completion. Deidara moaned louder and louder as he neared the cliff, where he would fall into the abyss of pleasure. Finally Deidara screamed in satisfaction, cumming all over himself and Sasori. His walls clamped closed on Sasori, making him moan out in excitement as he too came. Deidara's ass began to milk him for all that he was worth, making Sasori grunt.

Sasori fell over Deidara, who was panting and gasping for air. Deidara, too exhausted to move, hugged Sasori close to him. "Danna, un. I love you." Sasori lifted his head up and stared at a blushing Deidara. He smiled and hugged Deidara closer as well, "I love you too brat." Deidara pouted at the nickname and pushed Sasori off of him.

"You're too heavy, un!" Sasori smirked as he laid beside a panting, blushing Deidara and hugged him as the exhaustion of their activities finally caught up to the two of them.

[~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~]End of Chapter[~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~]

Me: Well … that's the first! :D

Sasuke: When I said I wanted sex, I didn't mean between Deidara and Sasori!

Me: No being mean Sasu-nator! I just updated another story with SASUNARU like … 2 minutes ago? O .o

Naruto: AND my ass needs the rest!

Deidara: What do you have against me and danna, un?

Sasori: YEAH! I've been wanting some SasoDei sex for a while! Don't ruin the moment!

Me: ok then … o .o … ITACHI YOU'RE UP!

Itachi: -sigh- two in a row … Elena needs reviews, for the next chapter, though she really doesn't care, but this chapter was NOT written by her.

Me: good boy! You'll have your sex soon! :D

Itachi: I'd better!

Sasuke: That is not fair!

Me: Suck it up Sasu-nator!

Naruto: well … there goes my ass … I should just stop trying and want it.

Sasuke: Now that's the spirit dobe!

Naruto: WE WANT SASUNARU SMEX!

Me: … I thought I'd never see the day o. o … Well see ya next time!

Yours truly, Bad writer xD


	4. Giving in part 2: ItaKyuu

Itachi: -crashes into wall- Mnnfkhgs!

Me: o .o what?

Itachi: Elena doesn't own Naruto, she owns this plot and a little of the beginning of the sex part, but the rest is all her twin sister that wrote the sex scene for her. -takes a huge breath-

Me: LOL! Nice one Itachi, you may rest now … and your welcome for the ItaKyuu smexy time I owe you.

Itachi: GOD LOVES ME!

Me: I damn sure do! ;D

Chapter 4:

Giving in part 2: ItaKyuu

"Wow ... those two are horny" Kyuubi purred into Itachi's ear from behind and snaked his hand to the front of Itachi's pants. Itachi shivered and grabbed Kyuubi's hand and turned him around, finding a resting place in Kyuubi's neck and suckled on the skin there.

Kyuubi whimpered into Itachi's ear, begging Itachi to take him. "Please Itachi-kun, take me." Itachi growled and towed Kyuubi away from the scene and to his room, closing the door behind them and kissing Kyuubi's neck passionately. Itachi moved him to the bed, laying him down gently and kissing him passionately. Itachi turned Kyuubi to the big mirror that hung beside the bed, making him see his lust filled state as Itachi sucked greedily on his neck.

"Kyuubi, I love you." Kyuubi looked up, tears in his eyes as he gazed at Itachi with so much love that Itachi actually smiled at him. "Itachi I love you too. Take me please, fuck me and satisfy me. Take my cherry and love me forever." Itachi nodded, kissing Kyuubi one more time and taking his clothes off slowly.

Itachi kissed Kyuubi's exposed flesh, licking and sucking on the nubs of his nipples and relishing Kyuubi's moans as he kissed his way to the hem of Kyuubi's pants. Itachi took his time in taking off Kyuubi's pants, enjoying the look of torture in Kyuubi's eyes as Itachi took his sweet agonizing time. Finally the pants were off, thrown to the other side of the room where they would never offend Itachi again.

Kyuubi looked down at Itachi lovingly, silently giving him permision to do as he pleased. Itachi lapped at Kyuubi's erection, slowly taking him in inch by aonizing inch, making Kyuubi tremble with pleasurable torture. Itachi smirked around the cock in his mouth, enjoying the arousing sight of Kyuubi, writhering on the bed, silently begging for more from Itachi.

"B-Bastard! Suck me off right or you'll be sleeping on the ground without an ass to fuck!" Itachi chuckled and did as he was told, quickly sucking Kyuubi inside his mouth, all the way to the back of his throat. Kyuubi gasped in surprised pleasure as he hit the back of Itachi's throat, Itachi successfully deep throating him.

"Please Itachi, don't make me wait, fuck me now. Take me now." Itachi shivered in anticipation as he nodded at Kyuubi and moved his hands from Kyuubi's balls and towards his ass. It was such an intense feeling; holding Kyuubi's warm round ass in his hands and seeing his asshole waiting to be licked.

The first taste was incredible; this forbidden fruit that Itachi had wanted since the moment he laid eyes on Kyuubi and was now at last opening up for him. Nothing had even tasted finer or aroused Itachi so much as Kyuubi's ass, it was mind-bending beyond belief. Itachi lapped at his hole tenderly for a few moments but the thrill was too much; he soon lost all control and within seconds Itachi was devouring this wondrous flesh. Having lapped vigorously up and down Kyuubi's crack, Itachi wriggled his tongue through Kyuubi's tight little ring, entering this forbidden land; it was utterly glorious. Itachi heard a soft moan and felt a slight writhing of Kyuubi's ass, suggesting that Kyuubi was enjoying himself.

Itachi needed to fuck him for both their sakes; to satisfy his and Kyuubi's contemptuous need - to fuck the ass that he craved the most. Itachi stood up, ignoring the whimpers from Kyuubi to continue. He moved over to the night stand, pulling out the lube and opening it up to lube up his cock.

"Try and relax, Kyuubi, don't resist it, let me enter you otherwise it'll hurt like hell."

"Okay, I'll try."

Itachi pushed against the tightly clenched flesh, watching in wonder as his cock pressed into Kyuubi's glorious ass. The head slid in a little and Itachi heard Kyuubi gasp, Itachi looked into the mirror, checking his state. Kyuubi was watching him in fascination and Itachi couldn't help but smile at him, and was rewarded with an angelic smile back. Itachi's cock instinctively sprang up, dribbling pre-cum from the tip. Itachi's heart went out to him in thanks.

Itachi repositioned his cock and pushed again and this time the head tore through. Kyuubi let out a yelp and clenched on Itachi tightly, Itachi could see his face in the mirror contort with pain. Itachi almost exploded with the intense pleasure he felt on his cock and the anguish he felt in his heart. Itachi was inside his mate, his beautiful mate; his soul-mate who he loved like no other, his cock was up Kyuubi's fabulous ass ... and it was hurting him, deflowering him.

"Just relax, Kyuubi, it will pass. Everybody feels that the first time. Relax and let me in, it's the best way."

Itachi leaned forwards with two inches of cock up Kyuubi's ass, and stroked his shivering back. Itachi ruffled Kyuubi's hair then placed his hands back on Kyuubi's ass and gave it a gratuitous grope that had nothing to do with easing Kyuubi in. Itachi pushed again, forcing another two inches up. There was no cry of pain on this occasion, only a muffled sigh of acceptance. Another push, this time lingering all the way to the hilt and Itachi was totally immersed in Kyuubi's ass, his pelvis grinding into Kyuubi's peachy ass, it was utterly sensational.

Itachi started off slowly, sliding in and out, rejoicing in the feel of Kyuubi's tight, tight, chute. Itachi quickly gathered momentum, and within a minute he was banging away, slamming his groin into Kyuubi's ass. He was so, so tight, but accepted the cock, allowed Itachi to fuck him hard. Itachi's legs felt weak, the feeling was so intense. He kept an eye on things in the mirror as he banged away. Kyuubi looked like he was enjoying it.

Kyuubi moaned loudly, for the first time letting himself go in the pleasure. Itachi listened to the beautiful sound and began to pound more vigorously into Kyuubi's ass, making him moan louder.

"Ngg ... haa ... mmm ... Itachi! Fuck! HARDER!" Itachi's cock grew bigger as Kyuubi let his voice go, making him fuck even harder and Kyuubi moan even louder. Soon the sensation of release was coming close, making both guys shiver in anticipation and thrust against each other harder. Kyuubi looked up into the mirror, feasting his eyes on the most erotic sight he had ever seen. There behind him was Itachi with the most erotic expression of ecstasy ever shown. Kyuubi began to moan louder, moving his hands down to his cock and rubbing himself to completion.

Itachi could feel a pair of lust filled eyes bore into his face, he snapped his eyes open and stared into the mirror at the most erotic seen he had ever seen. Kyuubi was panting with his mouth open, a small trickle of drool coming out with his hand over his cock rubbing furiously. Itachi smirked at the sight and began thrusting faster, rougher, and harder making Kyuubi moan and tear his hand from his cock in order to keep himself up. Itachi took the opportunity to lower himself over Kyuubi, a hand snaking over to Kyuubi's cock as Itachi neared his ear.

"Mmm look at that, look at that red head getting fucked by me. Doesn't he look hot, doesn't the sight just want to make you come. Look at it, look at the drool coming out of his mouth, the expression of pure bliss. Look at the man over him, pounding away at that ass." It was all that was needed for Kyuubi to come, just to hear his voice, his sensual, lust filled, sexy voice for him to come hard all over the bed and his chest, making some land on his cheek as he moaned Itachi's name.

Itachi thrusted a few more times and released deep inside Kyuubi, moaning his name. They both collapsed, panting and gasping for air as they hugged each other close. Itachi stood up and took a towel from beside his bed to clean up his uke and fall asleep looking at him. Kyuubi smiled lovingly at Itachi, nuzzling deep into his neck and mumbling something.

"What was that?"

"illyyou"

"Kyuubi, speak clearly."

"I said I love you!" Kyuubi growled, pouting cutely with a small blush adorning his features. Itachi smiled and hugged Kyuubi close, nuzzling his hair and chuckling softly.

"I know, as I you. I love you Kyuubi Uzumaki." Kyuubi smiled and kissed Itachi passionately one more time before letting the darkness of sleep take them both over.

[~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~]End of Chapter[~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~]

Me: well … told you it would be only sex, I have about two other chapters to update to this story, I'm still working on the other, and Prank Wars is going to be updated in one HELL of a long time, unless a lot of people want to read it more.

Itachi: God loves me so much!

Me: I love you yes, but so much … well yeah I do :D

Sasuke: Elena … this isn't SasuNaru … where is it? -glare of doom-

Me: ^^;; Ehehehehe … you see … -runs away-

Naruto: Come back and bring us SasuNaru!

Me: Why can't you make your own while I write it? Dx

Sasuke: … good idea! :D

Naruto: YAYS!

Kyuubi: Oh god … you gave me away to Itachi!

Me: Yeah, I'm god alright, and yes … Itachi …

Itachi: Ita-nator wants MORE

Me: Lolz! So the -nator thing runs in the family? XD

Itachi: Sasuke says no, but I say yes!

Me: lolz! Ok then … Itachi, take it away!

Itachi: Review, though it wont matter because she's updating 2 more chapters in the next 5 minutes, but still … REVIEW And she will see you all next time.

Sincerely, Bad Writer xD


	5. Giving in part 3: KakaIru

Itachi: Elena own nothing but her own soul … and a Mercedes … which I don't have! TT/^\TT

Me: Hey, hey, hey! It was a birthday gift … I'm really fucking lucky to even SEE one let alone HAVE one … I'm not that fortunate D:

Itachi: This was written by her twin sister and her collaborating together.

Me: Yeah, enjoy :3

Chapter 5:

Giving in part 3: KakaIru

"Well that was ... wow," Neji said as Itachi and Kyuubi left Sasuke's room and slammed their door. He looked up from his blushing as the door was kicked open after his comment. "I take it back, THAT is wow."

Fugaku turned in the direction of the door, watching as there was a loud growl and the sound of angry footsteps began to come louder. Kakashi walked in, his shirt no where to be found and growled low in his throat again. "What is the meaning of walking me the fuck up? Fuck I don't even think I have my boxers under here." Kakashi grumbled as he took off his pants to find that indeed he had no boxers. Iruka blushed and ran over to Kakashi. "Um ... Sir, please put those on now, please." Iruka murmered and turned his gaze on the wall. Kakashi chuckled and hugged Iruka from behind, pushing his cock onto Iruka and breathing heavily into Iruka's ear. "Why?" Iruka blushed as Kakashi ran away with him in his arms.

Kakashi slammed the door to his room closed as he put Iruka down and sat on the bed. "Well, look at that, my, my Iruka, looking for something? You're looking all about the room, so you must be looking for something." Iruka blushed a brighter red as Kakashi purred out to him, his voice making Iruka shiver in pleasure.

"I ... I-I I'm not looking for something! I-Its just th-that ... ummm ... you're naked." Kakashi smirked as Iruka's blush deepened and his eyes refused to look at him. "You do know Iruka, that it is impolite to not look at a person when you are talking to them? Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, you are going to have to be punished."

Iruka looked up, his blush becoming more pronounced as Kakashi stated his punishment. "Perhaps a spanking will do you well? How about a good fucking without coming? Or how about being pleasurably tortured? I believe that last one caught your eye." Iruka blushed even more if it was possible, making Kakashi smirk again.

"I-I-I NO! I don't want to be punished!" Kakashi chuckled and parted his crossed legs, showing off his more than impressive cock to Iruka. "Well what is it that you want Iru-chan?" Iruka grew angry as Kakashi called him _Iru-chan_.

"Stop being naked! Please put something on!" Kakashi smirked and Iruka blushed even more.

"What's the matter, does it distract you?" he reached a hand down to stroke his cock almost fully hard by now. Grasping the base tightly, he used the other hand to cup his balls, his head tipping back in pleasure, a moan slipping past his lips. Opening his eyes he saw the tanned uke, eyes glazed, practically drooling at the way Kakashi was touching himself.

"Do you want to touch me, Iruka? Do you want to feel my hard cock in your hand?" he asked breathily, his hand moving up and down his erection.

Finally Iruka's control snapped, he quickly strode over to Kakashi and dropped to his knees in front of him, swatting his hands away. "If would get out of my way you would find out that hands aren't even involved," he said before lowering his head and engulfing Kakashi's cock in his mouth, his tongue swirling around the head before swooping down and slowly dragging his lips up the shaft, making Kakashi moan in ecstasy.

Iruka kept his eyes down, focusing on not gagging around the thick cock in his mouth. Feeling the man above him start to slowly thrust up to meet his mouth he placed his hand around the base of the shaft stopping Kakashi from shoving too much into his mouth.

Kakashi was in a state of bliss clutching the bed sheets tightly, his fingers turning white. Releasing the sheets, he wove his fingers into the hair of the man in front of him, urging him to go faster. Moaning loudly he felt his balls tighten against his body, signaling his orgasm was not far off. Unfortunately Iruka also noticed and pulled his mouth off of Kakashi's penis, releasing it with a slight 'Pop'.

"Kakashi! I want you!", Iruka said as he unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his deliciously beautiful chest to Kakashi. Kakashi growled and brought Iruka up and slammed him onto the bed, ripping off his pants and boxers and staring hungrily at him. Iruka blushed, trying futility to cover himself up and hide from Kakashi's all seeing eyes. Kakashi chuckled as he watched Iruka hide himself, growling softly at him to stop. "Stop, don't cover such a beautiful sight from me." Iruka blushed even more, his protest dying in his throat as Kakashi licked softly at his chest.

"Nggg K-Kakashi! Ahhh please." Kakashi smiled at him and began to lick and nip at random.

"Why? You were impolite and you have to be punished." Iruka gulped as Kakashi smirked perversely at him, making him shiver in want and impatience. Kakashi licked at Iruka's chest once more, deliberately licking long and slowly on the spots that drove Iruka crazy. He nipped softly at Iruka's nipples, wanting them to harden and call to him even more.

Iruka threw his head back in pleasure, not wanting to wait any more, he grabbed at Kakashi's head, pulling him up and sealing his lips with his own. Kakashi growled in possession, wanting to take over the kiss. He nipped at Iruka's lips, getting entrance right away, he explored Iruka's cavern, running his tongue over every single space available. Iruka moaned into the kiss, bucking his hips up to Kakashi's, trying desperately to find some release.

Kakashi ripped his lips away from Iruka, slamming his hips down and grabbing hold of his arms. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Iruka! What a bad little uke you are. Didn't I say that you have to be punished first?" Iruka watched as Kakashi called forth a clone and the clone began to tie him down. "Now this way you won't move." The clone began to nip at his neck, licking and sucking on the delicious flesh there.

Iruka moaned in agonized pleasure, wanting so much to have Kakashi inside him and fucking him to no end. Kakashi clone smirked down at Iruka, knowing what he wanted. The real Kakashi made his way down Iruka's naked body, licking and sucking along the way. Iruka moaned louder as Kakashi neared his erection, wanting nothing more than pleasure and release. Iruka desperately bucked into the air, feeling his breath on his erection and wanting to fuck Kakashi's mouth.

"Iruka! Bad, bad, bad little dolphin! You have to punished even more." Kakashi nodded at his clone and began to turn Iruka, making him stay on his hands and knees. Kakakshi watched as Iruka's ass came into view, licking his lips as the nice round ass beckoned to him to thrust up inside it, to fuck it.

Iruka parted his legs a little, teasing Kakashi as his ass hole began to peek out at him. Kakashi grabbed Iruka, slamming his cock against the hole and lowering himself close to Iruka's ear. "Mah, mah Iruka-chan, do you want my cock up your ass? Is that what you want? Do you want me to fuck you? Hmm?" Iruka moaned loudly, his moan was all the answer Kakakshi needed and he smirked and licked at Iruka's ear.

"Well ... first I have to punish you." Kakashi looked up at his clone and nodded one more time, the clone nodded back as he stepped closer to Iruka and kissed him softly. "Open up Iru-chan." Iruka complied, wanting his release soon. Kakakshi smirked as the watched Iruka open his mouth for the clone. Kakashi lifted his hand up, smirking once more as the clone thrusted his cock up into Iruka's mouth. He slammed his hand down, making Iruka yelp and try to break away from both Kakashis'. "No, no Iruka. You have to endure your punishment." Kakashi smirked again when Iruka whimpered.

Kakashi slapped his ass again, loving the lovely red that began to spread all over Iruka's ass. Kakashi slapped the ass once more, warning Iruka that if he didn't start sucking, there would be more harder slaps. Iruka began to suck, sucking the cock in his mouth deeper and deeper into his mouth, wanting it now more than ever. The clone began to moan with pleasure as Iruka sucked him all the way in once again, his cock successfully inside Iruka's throat. Iruka began to hum as Kakashi slapped his ass and the clone began to fuck his mouth, the pleasure of it all making him harder than he already was. The real Kakashi saw how much Iruka was enjoying himself, chuckling as he began to pull out a lube beside the bed and slap his ass harder.

Kakashi found the lube and unclasped it, smearing the lube all over his fingers and slamming his cock on Iruka's ass, making him moan out in desperation. Kakashi took his fingers and guided them down to Iruka's ass, tracing them over the red cheeks and making Iruka moan onto the cock deep in his throat, causing his clone to moan louder. Iruka sucked harder, letting his tongue trace the underside of the cock in his mouth and rasp his teeth over the cock. He began to bob his head, taking a breath every time the cock left his mouth.

Kakashi finally let his fingers brush the small pink hole, making Iruka moan once more. He slowly, tortuously slowly, made the first finger go in. He watched in fascination as Iruka's ass began to suck in the finger, eagerly taking him in and wanting more. "Oh look Iru-chan! Your ass wants me in it, its trying to suck me up that greedy little ass of yours." Iruka blushed and mumbled something around the cock in his mouth. Kakashi smirked and returned to entering the first finger.

Kakashi, without warning, slammed the first finger all the way in, adding the second finger when the first was halfway in. Iruka moaned in pain and pleasure, wanting more and wanting it to go. Kakashi smiled and began to softly thrust his fingers in and out, nipping at Iruka's neck as he entered the last of his fingers. Iruka began to moan loudly, ripping his mouth from the Kakashi clone, he began to fuck himself on the fingers inside him, wanting something much bigger thrusting into him

"Ahh Please! Kakakshi ... fuck me please! Fuck me into unconsciousness!" Kakashi smirked, liking the idea more and more. He ripped out his fingers, leaving Iruka no time to whimper in disapproval as Kakashi's cock slammed itself in quickly. Iruka groaned in agonized pain and pleasure mixed in one. Kakashi gave Iruka no time to adjust as he began to roughly thrust his cock deep inside Iruka, hitting his prostate head on. Iruka moaned louder and louder, meeting Kakashi after every thrust, wanting more pleasure than he could already have.

"Ahh! Fuck Kakashi! Fuck me harder, fuck me like you've never fucked before!" Kakashi took the invitation, using some of his vampiric speed to thrust faster and deeper into Iruka's willing ass. The clone watched as Iruka moaned wantonly, fucking himself on Kakashi's cock. The clone moved forward, it's mouth beside Iruka's ear, "You like that? Being my cock slut, fucking yourself on me and moaning like a whore for me? You want me to keep doing this to you? For the rest of eternity, to fuck you raw and senseless?" Iruka moaned louder as the Kakashi clone whispered those things to him.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! I want it all!" Iruka pushed Kakashi's onto his back, him already standing up over him, he looked into Kakashi's eyes, portraying all the love he could want. Iruka then lowered himself on the cock, moaning as it entered him and finally filled him. He began to rapidly move, lifting up and over the cock and moving rapidly. "Ahhh! Fuck Yes! I'm gonna cum!" Iruka fucked himself faster, moving with such speed and agility that he had Kakashi right on the edge as well. Suddenly, Iurka moaned louder, his back arching at an impossible angle and making Kakashi cum deep inside him as his ass milked Kakashi for all that he was worth.

"God Iruka ... you ... sure can ... ride a man," Kakashi said as he panted to regain his breath. Iruka simply nodded and smiled at him, pulling himself off of Kakashi's soft cock and laying down beside him.

"I love you Kakashi." Kakashi looked deep into Iruka's eyes and smiled, finding sincerity in theam that could not be faked. "As I you my beautiful Sea Dolphin." Iruka smiled and snuggled up closer to Kakashi as they both drifted off to sleep.

[~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~]End of Chapter[~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~]

Me: WOWZ! … To think .. it was written in 3 hours, edited in 14 minutes, and posted in less than 1 minute :D

Itachi: Very good Elena.

Me: Naturally ;D

Iruka: WHAT THE HELL? I was basically raped!

Kakashi: Mah, mah, Iruka-chan! It's not rape if you enjoyed it!

Iruka: Fjhgkhdujdfhdjs! I DID NOT ENJOY IT! -blushing-

Me: lies! It says right there that you did!

Iruka: -quiet-

Naruto: OWNED! Iruka-sensei got OWNED!

Sasuke: Shut up dobe, you know you enjoyed it too the first time me and you went at it, yet you said it was rape

Naruto: -quiet-

Iruka: OWNED! Naruto-kun got OWNED!

Me: o .o

Itachi: I guess this is my cue … Review, though it means nothing now since there she cares nothing for them, but her sister and friends want to know what people think.

Me: I really don't get this story though … it's basically just a smut book. Cause nothing but smexy time happens for more than 2 chapters in a row!

Itachi: Yes, but at least I got my share

Kyuubi: Oh god!

Me: At your services Kyuu-chan! ;D

Kyuubi: … wow. -leaves with Itachi stalking him-

Me: lolz! Well that's it for now … tune in next time to watch a kid eat cereal! :D!

Yours truly, Bad Writer xD


	6. Giving in part 4 and 5!

Me: So yeah ... this chapter will be a two chaps in one thing, since Chapter 6 and 7 are both short. Enjoy ... and I'll try to update soon ... I'm having some problem with my comp. It keeps saying Naruto isn't a word ... IT IS TOO YOU JEALOUS COMPUTER! ... enjoy? :D?

Itachi: Elena does not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. No saying other wise or else I will end your ... cake! It will burn with the flames of Amaterasu!

Chapter 6:

Giving in part 4: GaaNeji

"Well ... that was really weird." Neji and Kiba both grumbled in sync. "Well, what do we have here? A Hyuuga?" Gaara stepped out from under the shadows with Shino flanking him. "And an Inuzuka ... interesting" Kiba whimpered and shied away from Shino as he neared him. Neji stood his ground and growled low in his throat as Gaara slid his arms around his waist from behind.

"Ahh, such beauty and poise. My, my, Hyuuga, you are beautiful." Gaara murmured, kissing Neji's hand and parting from him. Neji whimpered and turned around, his eyes full of want. Gaara chuckled and turned away, leaving the room with Neji right behind him. They entered a great room, with a big bed and a great view into the world around them.

Gaara sat down on the bed, untying his sash and letting his robes fall open to reveal an erotic sight that most women and men would kill for. There laying on the bed, without any clothes what so ever was Gaara, and he was starring straight at Neji with ... emotions. Neji had been watching Gaara from the start, ever since he walked down from the castle with the others when they first met. He had seen how Gaara acted, without any emotion what so ever, but now, as he sat down in all his naked glory, Neji could see the love in Gaara's eyes and the burning passion and determination behind that.

Neji cleared his throat as Gaara sat there, watching him with love, lust, and passion. "Go take a shower Neji, you've been sweating and your hair is a mess." Neji nodded, thankful for the opportunity to take care of himself. He walked over to the biggest door in the room, thinking that it would hold the bathroom, which it did. He closed it behind himself, taking off his clothes as he made the water warm.

_'God, Neji doesn't know how crazy I am for him right now. I love him, want him, and need him. I don't think I can hold myself back now,'_ Gaara thought as he made his way to the smaller door and plucked out a cotton robe from the many there. He sat down for 10 more minutes, waiting for Neji, when he remembered the robe he had to leave in the bathroom. Gaara quickly stood up and strode over to the door, opening it without a thought and walking in. What he didn't expect when he entered, was the beautiful sight of Neji, his smooth lean body dripping wet from the shower, each droplet catching his eye as it ran the expanse of Neji's body only to disappear in a bush of black hair at the start of his manhood. Gaara stood there in shocked arousal as Neji looked up at him and blushed.

_'Oh God! He's looking straight at me! ... And I'm NAKED!' _Neji quickly moved to cover himself, but was stopped by a porcelain hand, as Gaara used his inhumanly speed to stand before him. Gaara pulled Neji out of the bathroom and straight to the bed, both standing at the end of it as Gaara regarded him. _'God, I'm loosing control! I need to have him ... NOW!'_ Gaara thought as he appraised Neji's appearance.

"Get down on your knees and suck my dick!" he said decisively. Neji knelt down, to aroused to even think about what he was about to do, much less think about how he had never done anything like that before.

"What are you waiting for?" Gaara yelled impatiently, mentally smacking himself for being so harsh with his love, but to aroused to stop himself.

Neji had never given head before, but being a man he knew what every man would go for. He started licking Gaara's balls. He pulled Neji's head closer to his groin and began to jerk off. Reassured, Neji grabbed his cock and sucked his red cock head, he was really enjoying it. Then, Neji decided to swallow the whole thing, his lips touched Gaara's balls. He began fucking Neji's mouth ruthlessly, his balls slapping against Neji's chin. Neji sucked and sucked and soon his mouth was wet with precum.

"Lie down with your back on the floor," Gaara said, wanting more than that.

Neji obeyed his orders and laid down on his back. Gaara took a big cushion from the bed and placed it beneath Neji's ass. His battering ram was ready to penetrate Neji's virgin hole. Involuntarily, he spread his legs and Gaara knelt down. There was no turning back.

All at once, his cock rammed inside Neji's ass. He had never felt like this before. His asshole was already wet from the shower, so Gaara didn't hurt him much. As Gaara pounded Neji's hole, he began to moan with pleasure. His massive tool was fucking Neji hard. He was so thick and long that he was tearing Neji apart.

"How about some riding?" he suggested, the haze of lust fogging up his judgment. Right away, he assumed Neji's previous position, got rid of the cushion and told him to sit on his cock. Without hesitating, Neji went all the way down and landed on his rod. He started bouncing up and down.

"Oh yeah! Fuck my ass! Give it to me!" Neji screamed, all fear and doubt out the window.

After a few minutes, they changed positions once more. Gaara wanted to fuck him doggy-style. Neji was really looking forward to this. Gaara put the cushion beneath his stomach this time and forced him to lie face down. Neji's ass was at his mercy and he was going to take advantage of the situation. He rubbed his hard cock on Neji's ass. That made him even hornier. But Gaara was so hot himself, he couldn't go on like this. With an abrupt move, he pushed his shaft against Neji's tight hole.

"Deeper, deeper! Give me all you got!" Neji shouted.

Gaara buried his phallus in his ass. He was fucking Neji harder than before. With each thrust, his balls slapped loudly against Neji's ass. Gaara had developed a powerful rhythm, holding his waist with both hands and fucking his asshole faster and faster. This continued for some time.

Realizing that he was about to reach his climax, Neji said:

"Cum on my face, I wanna taste your juice!"

Quickly, he pulled out of Neji's ass. He turned around and bent over Gaara's tool.

"I wanna suck you till you shoot your load," Neji said, not sure where this side of him appeared from, but he liked it.

To tease him even more, Neji licked his cock head with the tip of his tongue. In return, Gaara grabbed his head and pulled his mouth right over his own rod, forcing it down. He began fucking Neji's mouth once again but now he was not shocked like the first time. Neji grabbed his ass and pulled it toward his face, so that Gaara would go deeper inside his mouth. A few moments later, he said: "You're in for a real treat. Get ready!"

Eagerly, Neji sucked even harder. Suddenly, Gaara took his cock out of Neji's mouth and began to jerk off. Neji took out his tongue and Gaara placed his tool on it, still jerking off. "Come on," Neji said, "spread your cum all over my face!"

Gaara groaned and his pulsating rod started pumping thick spurts of creamy cum on Neji's face. He swallowed as much as he could and then he sucked Gaara's still-hard cock for the last time. Gaara pulled out and Neji closed his eyes in order to feel his cream running down his face. When he opened them, Neji swore as he saw Gaara's bliss filled face.

"Neji, you kinky dirty mouthed beautiful Hyuuga. I think I love you." Neji smiled and got on the bed where Gaara was currently resting at. He cuddled closer and hugged Gaara's waist, making small purring sounds as Gaara rubbed his back and kissed his head. "Mmm Gaara, I know I love you." Gaara smiled and picked Neji up, carrying him to the middle of the bed where the both of them laid down together to rest for round 2.

[~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~]End of Chapter 6[~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~]

Me: WELL! Enjoy that!

Naruto: The SasuNaru! Where is it?

Me: You're addicted to SasuNaru now … aren't you? -w-

Naruto: YES! It is my ALLL!

Sasuke: FINALLY! You accept the truth! My cock goes up your ass! It's destiny! Am I right Neji?

Neji: Erm … -blushing uncontrollably- er … yeah you're right Sasuke.

Gaara: That was … HOT! -grabs Neji-

Neji: -squeak- er … H-H-Hello G-Gaa-Gaara.

Gaara: -chuckling- you're so damn cute … lets do that again! -whisks Neji away-

Neji: -gets taken-

Me: Wow … that was unexpected, huh Naruto?

Naruto: -making out with Sasuke- mnfrghfjdhs!

Sasuke: -is trying to take his clothes off- Oh God dobe, you make me so hot!

Naruto: SASUKE! Let do it Sasuke, take me again like last night on Elena's bed!

Me: WHAT?

Sasuke: -ignores-

Naruto: -ignores-

Me: -is ignored- Why am I always ignored?

Itachi: Elena does not own Naruto. She owns this story plot and her boyfriend's ass. He is her bitch, if you have a problem … go somewhere else to resolve it please.

Me: Enjoy Chapter 7! :DDD

Chapter 7:

Giving in part 5: ShinoKiba

"Wow Neji ... wow" Kiba said as he shook his head and walked closer to Naruto and his father. Shino suddenly appeared in front of him, blocking his path and seemingly starring at him from behind his glasses. "Hello," Shino said as he took Kiba's hand and kissed it, making Kiba blush.

"H-Hello," Kiba shuddered out, trying hard not to look at Shino. 'SHIT! Its the hot guy from earlier today! Fuck, when I saw him today, I swear I got hard quickly. I also felt ... like I knew him and I was returning home, to where I belong.' Kiba began to twist his fingers together in embarrassment as Shino starred at him in awe.

'God, he is too cute. And his smell. I can't believe he smells so damn good, if does another thing to get me off, I swear I will pick him up and carry him out of here.' Sasuke, Naruto, Fugaku, and Minato all starred as Shino and Kiba non discretely checked each other out and without the other knowing.

Shino chuckled and walked closer to Kiba, hugging him from behind and whispering into his ear, "You're just to damn cute for your own good." Kiba closed his eyes as Shino hugged him close and licked his neck slowly, making a wanton moan flow from Kiba's lips. Shino could smell the arousal and growled as he picked up Kiba bridal style and left the room.

They entered the room quickly, Shino kicking the door closed and Kiba in a confused daze. When he felt Shino carrying him to the bed, he panicked. Kiba was to shy to let Shino know he was aroused, hoping to god Shino didn't see or feel the obvious erection pressed into his chest.

"Um ... c-can I go uhh ... Take a shower? Yeah, take a shower, please?" Shino smirked at Kiba's attempts in hiding himself and nodded, "Yes, that's fine, I'll take a small nap if it's alright." Kiba nodded as Shino set him down and chuckled as he ran into the bathroom. Kiba undressed quickly and put on a robe, taking a bottle of lotion from its resting place on the sink counter and applying a small amount on his fingers as he pulled on the robes to let his ass out.

Kiba hadn't even started touching himself when he noticed that he hadn't shut the door properly. He somewhat freaked at that and threw himself at the door to shut it as fast as possible. But then he froze… Shino was NOT laying comfortable on the bed. Was NOT trying to get back to sleep or anything similar … He was humping the pillow…

He knew he should have looked away. That was a private moment! Shino was doing what he himself wanted to do so badly Kiba could feel his balls ache. But he couldn't look away. Shino's face was twisted in pleasure and his hips moved a little faster and in such swift, graceful movements that Kiba wished by everything holy that he was the pillow!

Shino groaned and rolled over to his back, cupping his heavy, almost reddish balls with his right hand and started stroking his thick cock with his left hand. Kiba watched every moment so intensely that it felt like Shino was jerking him off instead of himself. Soon he realized why. Kiba had hung up his bathrobe on a hook on the wall, right by the door and he was rubbing his dick against it, just like Shino had done with the pillow

It felt great. He watched how Shino's hand started going faster over his shaft, his balls drawing closer to his crotch and how he bit his lip as he gave short, irregular gasps of pleasure.

The robe didn't give Kiba enough stimulation for this. He moved away and brushed his thumb over the swollen head of his cock, spreading the drops of pre-cum over the rest of his cock before jerking it. Kiba tried to keep it slow and even to make it last longer, but it was almost impossible, given the wonderful view he had through the small crack by the door.

Shino gave his cock a few more strokes before letting go. Kiba wondered why he did that, but then he lifted his head and _'… oh fuck…,'_ thought Kiba as Shino stared right at him, with a cocky grin.

"Hey Kiba. Want some help with that?"

Kiba felt his face redden to the point where he thought he'd never get his real skin color back again. Shino laughed softly, got out of the bed and walked towards him with steps that would make a porn director blush. He pushed the door aside and pressed his palm against Kiba's erection and made him gasp.

"Shino ... What ..." He tried to ask him what the fuck he was doing. But Shino shut him up very effectively by rubbing his palm against him. Kiba felt himself tip backwards, but Shino caught him.

"Don't you think I've noticed how you got rock hard when I carried you? Haven't you wondered, even once, why I keep looking at you?"

He pressed his body close to Kiba's and he could feel Shino rubbing his cock against his thigh. "I watched you as you tried and failed to stop looking at me because it was obvious. I didn't want to embarrass you."

Okay, so apparently Kiba could blush even worse. "Oh, and you don't think I'm embarrassed NOW?" He whimpered. Shino's hand was becoming more persistent and Kiba was going to cum against his hand within just a few minutes if he kept that up.

"I let you run off to the bathroom to let you get your relief in peace." Shino continued. "But when I saw the door being slightly opened, I knew you couldn't resist watching if I was jerking off."

"Stop." Kiba gasped and tried to push him away. "You're so close to cumming?" Shino asked smugly._ 'He KNEW how close I was. Fucker… Besides, who was he to talk? Didn't he think I had noticed how much faster his cock was rubbing against me?'_

But he did remove his hand and moved away from Kiba, just to push him into the shower, grabbing the bottle of lube on the way. Something told Kiba that he should probably run. After all, it's not NORMAL that a random person you lust after, only just meeting him that day, starts molesting you in the bathroom. But he was so horny he could see starts. Kiba was afraid that if he didn't cum soon, his cock would fall off. So he pretty much let him do what he wanted. And what he wanted was pretty obvious. He knew Kiba had done this sort of thing before so he didn't bother much with preparations. He merely pushed two lubed fingers inside Kiba's ass and wiggled around until he found his prostrate.

At that moment, Kiba couldn't have cared less about the thin walls and what the others would hear, as far as he knew, the others were fucking each other right about now. ((A/N: Oh Kiba, how right you are! XD)) Kiba cried out in pleasure. He couldn't care less that Shino was taking him roughly, he just wanted more. More!

Without any warning, Shino slammed his cock inside of him and he momentarily lost the ability to talk. When it returned to him, all he could seem to say was "Harder! Fuck, Shino! HARDER!"

"Oh, fuck… You're so tight ... I'm in love with you. Honestly." Now Kiba knew how the pillow must have felt ... Kiba wanted to come so badly, he reached down to touch myself, but Shino's hand was there quickly, pulling his hand away.

"Not yet, pretty boy." He breathed in Kiba's ear and he almost felt like crying. It was too much, too good and too fucking intense. Kiba's spine was almost cracking and his ass was on fire. He felt his cock laying almost flat against his stomach and he was standing.

Shino started moving faster and harder. He was grunting in my ear about how he loved him and how tight he was and that if Kiba would be able to walk within the next month, it would be a fucking miracle.

Then, with a cry of ecstasy… Shino came hard inside of him. He spun Kiba around, got down on his knees and started sucking him, licking the head before dragging his tongue along the underside of his cock.

Kiba gasped and felt himself stumble backwards until his back hit the cold wall. Shino followed smoothly, never letting go of him. Kiba's hand grabbed his hair hard and his head fell backwards.

"Fuck, Shino ..." Kiba gasped as he felt the orgasm build in the pit of his stomach. It rolled over his shoulders and all the way into each and everyone of his toes before he exploded with a scream, accidentally banging his head against the wall. But the pain was nothing compared to the intensity of the orgasm.

When it was over, Kiba looked down at Shino's smirking and cum covered face.

"Shino ... I love you." Shino's smirk morphed into a smile and he hugged Kiba close.

"I do too ..." Shin moved away as he took in the sight of Kiba, standing there with a light blush and a sexy stare.

"Promise me Kiba ..." Shino said as he ducked his head in under the spray of hot water. "The next time I turn you on, tell me about it. What's your own hand compared to someone else's cock?" Kiba grinned. That was all too true. He joined him and they showered… For ten minutes before Kiba found himself on his hands and knees with Shino deep inside him again. _'Something tells me that I won't be clean and out of this shower for a long, long time ...'_ Kiba smirked as he waited to Shino to move again

[~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~]End of Chapter 7[~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~]

Me: WOOOT! Done ... now I must work on the other chapters and my "nothing but smut" chapter story will be done xD

Sasuke: So that means SasuNaru soon ... right?

Me: Yeah … why?

Naruto: YES! WOOT! LETS THROW A PARTY!

Me: … WHO GAVE HIM MY "SPECIAL" CHOCOLATE STACHE?

Kyuubi: Ehehehehe ... er … -runs away-

Itachi: KYUUBI! -throws rope and captures him- STAY!

Me: KYUUBI! For this … you must PAY … Itachi, you may rape him as many times you like! Just get back in time for reviews and disclaimers.

Itachi: SURE! :D! -takes and molests-

Deidara: Where is the SasoDei action, un?

Me: Oh … I'm thinking up a story for SasoDei :D It'll be out in theaters soon! :3

Tobi: I WANNA DO ITACHI'S JOOOOB!

Me: Er .. ok then?

Itachi: -from inside his room- YES!

Tobi: -does Chibi no Jutsu- Wiw chu pwease review Elena's stowy? Tobi wiw loves you fowvew!

Me: AWWWWZ! -glomps- That's all for nows! See ya next time! -still glomping Tobi-

Yours truly, Bad Writer xD


	7. Giving in part 6: FugaMina

Me: HEY GUYS! I'm back … and alive! :D

Tobi: Elena-chan owns only her things, sadly Naruto isn't one of them

Sasuke: Damn right! He's mine!

Naruto: By my copy rights belong to Kishimoto :3

Me: ENJOY!

Chapter 8:

Giving in part 6: FugakuMinato

"Well that was just unexpected … I'll just go now" Fugaku started to turn around when Minato grabbed his hand and looked pleadingly into his eyes. "Fugaku … take me, please." Minato whispered out, smirking when Fugaku laughed and carried him out bridal style.

"Fugaku! I need you … I want you … I love you!" Fugaku smiled and held Minato closer as they entered their room, lowering Minato lovingly onto the bed and kissing him fully on the lips. Their tongues met and the passion grew hot and intense.

Fugaku kissed down Minato's neck to his chest, he kissed down the middle to his navel. His tongue ran a little circle around it as he moved lower, Minato grabbing his head and running his fingers through his mat of black hair. He licked up and down the length of Minato's dick, then licked each of his balls. He took each one into his mouth, then licked back up his shaft, his lips encircled the head of his dick and he slid all the way down.

"Oh god, Fugaku," he moaned. "Yes..."

His head twisted and turned as he slowly bobbed up and down, Minato could feel his tongue fluttering all over his shaft. Fugaku's finger slid down into his ass crack, Minato felt the pad of his finger applying pressure to his hole.

"Yes, Fugaku …"

He pushed his finger into Minato and curled it forward, as he grazed his prostate, Minato shuddered and let out a low moan. Fugaku looked up at him and Minato was lost in his onyx eyes as he slid his mouth up and down.

Minato couldn't take it anymore, he needed him inside him. He grabbed Fugaku's shoulders and tugged him upwards.

"Fugaku, please," he whispered. "I need you, Fugaku."

Fugaku kissed his way back up Minato's stomach and chest, he looked up at him and ran his hands over Fugaku's face. Minato held Fugaku's face in his hands, and he closed his eyes and leaned his head into Minato's hand. When he opened his eyes, they were glistening, Minato smiled at him and gave him a tender kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Minato."

Fugaku moved back down and took him back into his mouth, pushing two fingers into Minato as he bucked and writhed on the bed.

"Fugaku," he moaned. "Please … Need you inside me …"

He let Minato's dick fall from his mouth and he licked and sucked each of his balls. His tongue slipped underneath and then flicked around the rim of Minato's quivering hole. He gasped and grabbed the sheets with his fists as Fugaku attacked his ass with his tongue and lips. Minato's head thrashed back and forth as he sent intense waves of pleasure through his body.

Minato finally couldn't take anymore, he bent up and grabbed at his arms and pulled. "Now, Fugaku. Inside me."

He crawled over him and reached into the nightstand looking for the lube. Minato slid down the bed under him and grabbed his thick shaft, he slid the skin back and pulled it down towards his mouth.

"Oh fuck," Fugaku groaned.

Fugaku was on his hands and knees above him and he slid his mouth up and down, stroking him with his hand. He finally pulled away and Minato moved back up onto the pillow, he grabbed his legs and pushed his knees up and spread them wide. Fugaku got onto his knees and moved up close to him, spreading lube around his hole. He teased it with his finger, then slid it in and poured the lube on the head of his cock and along his shaft, then lined it up against Minato's hole.

Fugaku stayed on his knees between Minato's legs and slowly pushed inside him and he moaned as Fugaku's thick cock slid against his sweet spot. Fugaku grabbed his hips and held him close to his body.

"Your ass is heaven, baby," he whispered as he stared down into Minato's eyes.

He pumped his hips forward, then pulled back. Minato grabbed his wrists and held on as he fucked him.

"Faster, Fugaku," Minato panted. "Harder. Fuck me."

Fugaku thrust into him in long, hard strokes. He moved faster and faster, thrusting deep into Minato's ass, he leaned over his body, supporting his weight on his hands and arms.

"Oh, baby, you feel so fucking good," he groaned.

"Oh god, I missed your big dick."

Minato ran his hands up and down Fugaku's chest and abs. He thrust back against Fugaku as he pounded his ass. Fugaku's hips slapped against him, loudly echoing throughout the bedroom, his balls slapping against Minato's ass. The bed was rocking back and forth, groaning and creaking under them. Minato moaned and whimpered as Fugaku loudly grunted and groaned, he leaned down and kissed him hard. Minato tightened his legs around his hips. Fugaku's mouth moved to Minato's neck, sucking hard and marking Minato as his. Minato's whole body shuddered and writhed beneath him. His reactions caused Fugaku to groan into his neck and then he bit down.

"Gonna come," Minato gasped. "Oh god, here it comes!"

Fugaku lifted up and pounded his cock into him, relentlessly hitting Minato in all the right spots. Minato arched his back up and threw his mouth open, his eyes rolling back into his head as he came hard. Minato felt a hot splash of liquid splatter his face, he gasped and clamped his ass muscles down around Fugaku's thrusting shaft.

"Aw fuck yeah! Squeeze it, baby! Fuck, I'm coming!"

Fugaku shoved into him one last time and threw his head back and screamed Minato's name. Minato gripped him tight, burying his fingers into his shoulders as Fugaku pumped what seemed like a gallon of cum into his ass.

Fugaku's arms began to give way, and he finally rolled off Minato with a groan. He flopped down onto his back and covered his eyes with his arm.

"Fuck," he groaned.

Minato turned and looked down his body. Fugaku had a fine sheen of sweat covering his body, his prick was still rock hard and it was wet with their juices. Minato grabbed it with his hand and stroked the thick veiny foreskin up and down, causing Fugaku to groan out loud. Minato bent over him and flicked at him with his tongue. It throbbed in his hand and Minato knew that he had to have it again. He moved up and straddled his hips, Fugaku's eyes flew open and he looked at him in shock as Minato reached behind him and pulled his fat cock upright. Minato moved over him and sunk down onto him, all the way to the root.

Minato moaned wantonly. "Fugaku … I need you to come again …"

Minato closed his eyes for a second, letting himself feel the wonderful fullness of having Fugaku inside him again. Then he braced himself on Fugaku's body with his hands and lifted himself up. Just as Fugaku was about to slip out, Minato pushed back down on him. Fugaku groaned and his hands moved to his waist.

"Fucking ride me, baby," he grunted.

"Yes, oh god, yes …"

Fugaku gripped him tightly, pulling and pushing Minato up and down. Minato rode him hard and fast as he thrust up into him. Fugaku rubbed along his sensitive gland with every thrust. Minato's dick was hard and aching, bobbing in front of him, oozing and drooling pre-cum onto Fugaku's rock hard abs. Minato moaned and whimpered as he impaled himself on Fugaku's girth over and over.

"Love you, baby," Fugaku husked. "Love you so fucking much. You're so fucking beautiful. God, I'm so close. I need you to cum with me, baby. Cum for me. Now!"

Minato looked down at Fugaku, his eyes bore into him and Minato couldn't hold back anymore. He threw his head back as he began to spurt his load all over Fugaku's chest and stomach, his tight tunnel contracting rhythmically around Fugaku's cock. Fugaku's fingers tightened around his waist, pressing hard into him. He bucked his hips up into Minato repeatedly as hard as he could, his face turned red as his pleasure overtook him. He gritted his teeth and then arched his back up and opened his mouth and cried out, his cock jerking and pulsing inside Minato as he blasted a second load deep inside him.

Minato collapsed forward onto his chest and Fugaku's arms moved around him and held Minato tight to him. Minato laid his head on Fugaku's heaving chest as Fugaku held him and stroked his sunshine hair.

"God Fugaku, I missed you so much!" Fugaku chuckled and pulled Minato's shin up to him as he looked into the beautiful blue eyes of his.

"And I missed you too Minato, my love. I love you." Minato's eyes teared up as he buried his head into Fugaku's neck, whimpering and smiling as Fugaku rocked him. "Shh, it's ok, you don't have to say it back to me." Minato giggled and looked up, shaking his head as he kissed Fugaku's lips.

"No silly, I love you too but …" Fugaku raised an eyebrow as Minato hesitated.

"But what?" Minato smiled and hugged him tightly.

"But I just didn't know I'd hear those words anytime soon." Fugaku smirked as Minato giggled and moved around, getting his cock, that never got out, hard again. Minato stopped his movement and giggles as he felt the hard shaft poke him again.

Minato smirked and rocked his body forward, making Fugaku groan and hold on tightly. "I think it's time for round three!" Fugaku sighed and smirked as Minato began to moan and move around on top of him.

[:D][:D][:D][:D][:D][:D][:D][:D][:D][:D]END of the chapter![C:][C:][C:][C:][C:][C:][C:][C:][C:][C:]

Me: Well … sorry for not being on much and updating, I'm currently working on the others, so bare with me. I'm going to be finishing this one and my other story, Naruto!, up right now, and the others will go next!

Naruto: I … didn't … need to see that!

Sasuke: -horrified-

Itachi: -petrified-

Minato: -OMG-ified-

Fugaku: WOW! Two in one … now that's what I'm talking about!

Kushina: MINATO! How could you? ; A ;

Mikoto: WHY? D'x

Me: Well … in my world they're gay and you two are lesbian for each other so … yeah xD!

Kushina: WHAT?

Mikoto: hmm …

Kushina: what do you mean by HMM?

Minato: I … er … WTF?

Naruto: I … YEAH! WTF?

Sasuke: -still horrified-

Itachi: -still petrified-

Me: O .O? Well … that's all for right now … next chapter is prolly the last one! … I told you guys it was only endless smut with some plot!

Tobi: REVIEW PLEASE! :3 … also … that's all for today!

This was Yours truly, Bad Writer xD


	8. Giving in SasuNaru  the final part

Me: Well … this is the last chapter! YES! It has a little story and plot to it, but it's still pretty much just smut. I'm sad to announce that this is the last chapter, I was really hoping to turn thin into something good, but I couldn't. So I'll just make it smut with a plot :D

Sasuke: FINAL-FUCKING-LY! SasuNaru, the only sex that is truly loved world wide.

Naruto: YES! Fuck I'm loving this so damn much!

ME: Geez! Calm down! You act as if I starve you from your smut-escapades!

Naruto: well … you do! :U

Sasuke: Naruto is right, I haven't seen any SasuNaru lately, and the last chapter you put up on "Naruto!" What the hell? That was NOT SasuNaru!

Me: ALRIGHT! Geez, you made your point!

Tobi: Elena-chan owns only her things! Please enjoy it!

Chapter 9  
Giving in: SasuNaru ... the final part.

"Ok, that has got to be the weirdest thing that has happened to them in more than 6 years. Ever since Minato showed up on our door step." Naruto's eyes widened as he trapped Sasuke in a corner. "W-what? You mean, you guys didn't kidnap him?" Sasuke stared incredulously at Naruto and shook his head. "No, we didn't. We can't get out of this castle at all. The tunnels lead us to the Namikaze estate, but that's it. Our mates have to come on their own." Naruto huffed and stared at the ground.

"But … then how did my father come? He took a rout that would take a normal person 4 years, yet he came here so quickly." Sasuke took on a pensive look and stared out the window. " I think the Uchiha crest brought him. It has done that before, so it can do it again." Sasuke stared lovingly at Naruto, his eyes showing off every emotion his usually stoic face didn't show. Naruto was captivated by those onyx depths and jumped into Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto cuddled up to him. "Oh Sasu-fhgkfhjdsh! WHAT?" Naruto jumped out of his arms and stared at the ground in concentration. "What the hell just happened?"

Sasuke blushed and coughed, trying desperately to cover up something that shouldn't be showing. Naruto glanced at Sasuke's actions, blushing himself when he caught a glimpse of Sasuke's package. "Erm … uh … you want to just sit and talk?" Sasuke smiled and sat on the bed, waiting for Naruto sit down.

Naruto surprised the both of them when he jumped into the middle of the bed and cuddled up to Sasuke. "Well … erm … what do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked with the most innocent look and a cute tilt to his head making Sasuke bite his lip at the cuteness over load.

"Well … lets get to know each other. What is your story Naruto." Naruto smiled and took on a pensive look, he was really out to kill Sasuke with his cute gestures.

"Well … I'm 19 years old … I am the lead singer of our band … I helped out in the shinobi wars … and my village hates me." Sasuke nodded and rubbed Naruto's cheek with the back of his hand in sympathy. "My family used to be named Namikaze, but we escaped when the assassins came for us and changed out names to Uzumaki back then, about 100 years ago. I'm named after the stunningly beautiful prince Naruto, the most gorgeous of the three princes. We all are named after the royal family after all, we are the descendents of them." Sasuke's eyes widened and a small tear fell from his eyes.

Naruto looked up worried for Sasuke's sake. "Sasuke? What's wrong Teme?" Sasuke shook his head and looked out the window, to the lone tree standing there with a swing on it, Naruto's swing. "Nothing Dobe, you just took me off guard." Naruto knew Sasuke was hiding something, but he did not push it.

"Well … the princes didn't want to marry to a woman, so that was why the war was started. The king, King Minato, decided to hide the family and run away, but at the time he made the decision, the assassins entered the village and almost killed many innocent people. So we ran away." Naruto looked down and bit his lip, there was no point in hiding it.

"But there was a price." Sasuke looked up at Naruto, watching as he bit his lip and closed his eyes. "Naruto, the youngest prince, was made to carry a demon, and his ancestors' children would do the same. Somewhere along the years, the demon merged with a baby and stayed like that. That baby was me." Naruto closed his eyes as he remembered the day he found out. "I found out nine years ago, when my dad was taken. I felt so angry that I unknowingly unleashed the power of my demonic side. I killed innocent people, and I couldn't stop myself. The villagers thought that I killed my big brothers, and banished me from their inner village circle. One day … someone wanted to rape me and I killed him. I ran away soon after and found my brothers living in the forest. We went on with our lives until Iruka found us. We went into the music business, and Neji and Kiba joined us when their fathers kicked them out of the house." Sasuke nodded, feeling angered that such foul people did that to his blonde. Oh but he would fix that soon … really soon.

"You know something weird? When I met you, I thought I was being born again. I thought I knew you from somewhere before, that I was coming back home where I belong. I had this weird feeling of sorrow and pain, and I wanted to apologize and cry into your shoulder. And I still want to." Sasuke's eyes widened as a small bright light consumed Naruto's body and blinded him.

When he opened his eyes, there stood Naruto, but his clothes were changed to that of … his old Naruto. His prince, his love. Sasuke felt tears fall from his eyes as Naruto smiled at him and hugged him. "Tell me Sasuke … you do know me, don't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Sasuke sighed and nodded, hugging the blonde back and crying softly into his soft blonde spikes.

"Naruto my love, I thought I would never see you again. I love you." Naruto gasped as Sasuke whispered that, knowing that Sasuke was just talking to himself.

"Tell me Sasuke, tell me about your past." Sasuke nodded and looked out the window, sighing as the wind blew the swing and made it rock back and forth.

"Back when I was still human, I was in love with a beautiful prince, it was prince Naruto. He and I fell in love and met everyday. I knew that Naruto had to pick someone to marry, and on the day of the assassin attack, I proposed to him. We were to meet in the middle of the forest, where I made a small waterfall and pond, with a little shrike house for us. I waited and waited, but he never came. When I got home, my big brothers, Itachi and Sasori, were both crying and holding a piece of clothes to themselves. I didn't want to believe them, I didn't want to think that my Naruto was gone, my life. But he was, he was gone and I never told him I loved him enough." Naruto felt tears fall from his eyes and hugged Sasuke closer, straddling him and crying with him.

"We were all devastated, and didn't know what to do. Gaara and Shino were both in hysterics, trying to find out what happened to the personal servants of the princes. We went out and searched the burning castle, trying to find out loves. But all we found was the charred remains of their clothes and the necklaces we gave them. We went on, trying to find them in the forest, but all we found was our Uncle Madara laughing and pointing at the castle." Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and stared at Sasuke curiously.

"He wanted one of the Namikazes' as his bride, but they all refused him Dobe." Naruto rolled his eyes and held Sasuke to him as he sighed and went on with the story. "We all fought him, our anger clouding our judgment and he cast a spell on us, but we still didn't give up without a fight and he died while casting the spell. Locking us here until our loves came to get us. We thought we would never see them again, yet here you are, holding me, hugging me … loving me." Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke's head, raising his head up more and planting a soft kiss to his lips.

"There is no place I'd rather be, Teme. I love you and I'm sure my ancestor loved you as well and … What the fuck? Why am I wearing these silk boxers?" Sasuke snapped his eyes open and stared at the blonde's naked chest, making him growl low in his throat.

"You're that eager to have me fuck you Dobe?" Naruto blushed and began to scramble to get up and away from the perverted raven.

"No you pervert! Let me go!" Sasuke smirked as he held the blonde close to him, kissing down his neck and sucking on the soft, succulent skin he found there. Naruto arched his back and moaned, accidentally rubbing himself against Sasuke. Sasuke growled and bucked up, enjoying the friction he and Naruto made.

Naruto smiled as Sasuke hugged him close. "Those were the silk boxers I gave to my Kitsune long ago, when we were together." Naruto smiled as Sasuke recalled his old Naruto. "You know something? There is really no difference between you and him, nothing. But the whiskers are new, they make you look even sexier." Naruto blushed as Sasuke laughed, actually laughed.

Naruto smiled and held the raven close. "I like it when you laugh, you seem more alive." Sasuke smiled and kissed the blonde's lips once again. "Naruto … I love you." Naruto smiled and laid back, looking at the confused raven with his eyes half lidded.

"Sasuke, make love to me, show me how you love me and pleasure me with all the love in your heart." Sasuke smiled and nodded, moving over beside his blonde, sensing the slight fear, but overall welcome. "It's ok Kitsune, I will not hurt you, I love you." Naruto smiled as Sasuke said that and moved closer to him. He let their lips meet and entered Naruto's mouth, playing with Naruto's tongue lovingly and letting the blonde moan into his mouth.

Sasuke stripped off his shirt and Naruto left his mouth to suck at his left nipple. Sasuke eased his hands over Naruto's chest and tweaked both of his nipples at once. He kissed down Naruto's stomach to his silk boxers and pulled them down. Naruto tensed and Sasuke returned to lightly kissing Naruto on his stomach and chest before trying again.

This time Naruto allowed it. Sasuke licked away the pre-cum and trailed his tongue all the way to the base of Naruto's cock, and then down to his sack. Sasuke was uncertain, but Naruto's moans of pleasure gave him the confidence to spread apart Naruto's cheeks and lick the tight, pink opening.

Naruto bucked and grabbed the sheets with both hands. Sasuke looked up at the expression of pure ecstasy on Naruto's face and felt desire stronger than he ever had before. Sasuke felt a deep possessiveness as he licked at the hole lightly and Naruto's entire body reacted. His stomach quivered and his knuckles were nearly white from clenching the sheets in his hands. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open. He was making the sexiest sounds of pleasure, whimpering and purring.

Sasuke penetrated the hole with is tongue and Naruto moaned loudly and moved his head back and forth. Sasuke wet his fingers with spit and inserted one inside Naruto. Naruto pushed back against Sasuke's finger eagerly, causing the raven to smile at the eagerness his little kitsune was showing.

"I love you," Sasuke said as he moved his finger in and out. "I wish you could see yourself right now. You look so beautiful."

Naruto arched his back and brought one of his hands up to his nipple and lightly pinched it. Seeing Naruto touch himself in that way drove Sasuke wild. He dribbled more spit onto his fingers and this time penetrated with two.

"A-ah! ... S-Sasuke" Naruto whimpered as Sasuke penetrated his hole.

Sasuke noticed that when he hit a certain spot, Naruto would nearly scream with pleasure and the sound was music to his ears.

He started to suck Naruto and continued to penetrate him with two fingers, making Naruto gasp and cum. Sasuke held the semen in his mouth and let it run into Naruto's crack. Naruto was trembling with desire and Sasuke spread Naruto's legs. He worked the sperm into Naruto's tight hole and then spit in his hand and rubbed it onto his penis.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes ..."Naruto whispered as he pressed his opening against Sasuke and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke pressed slowly and finally his head slipped in. It was amazing, so tight and hot. Naruto closed his eyes and dug his fingernails into Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke continued to slowly penetrate until he was completely connected to Naruto.

Naruto panted as Sasuke rested against him, moaning as Sasuke slid in a little.

"I love you, my little kitsune," he said. Naruto moaned and bit his lip as Sasuke started to move inside him. Sasuke brushed Naruto's prostate and he whimpered and started to grind himself against Sasuke, further stimulating his prostate.

Sasuke started to thrust in an out, always returning to that same spot that made Naruto whimper, moan, and gasp. Naruto was starting to get hard again and he shyly licked his fingers and touched his erection.

"It's OK, kitsune," Sasuke said. "You're so sexy right now."

Naruto's shyness faded and he stroked himself as Sasuke slid in and out of him. He was biting his lip and moaning, Sasuke had never seen anything more lovely or sexy in his life. He felt that in that moment that his heart completely and totally belonged to Naruto and always would, for all eternity.

Naruto whimpered and held on tighter, pulling Sasuke closer and closer to him. "M-More Sasuke! OH Kami-sama it feels sooo good! ... Mmmh!" Sasuke worked faster, his hands caressing Naruto's sides as his hips moved faster and faster. Naruto moaned out uncontrollably as his hand worked faster on his cock and Sasuke sped up.

"Naruto .. I ah ... I love you" Naruto smiled as Sasuke moved faster, watching as blue orbs melted into onyx and filled with so much love that Sasuke thought he would drown in an endless sea of bliss.

With that thought, he gasped, and came in Naruto, relishing the feeling of having his blonde under hims and his hot ass was holding him close. Naruto's own cock swelled and came and soon his stomach was coated in white liquid.

Naruto blushed as Sasuke licked it up, his eyes trained on the blushing blonde as he licked up his cum and kissed his stomach. "I love you Kitsune, I will love you forever."

Naruto smiled and nodded, bringing Sasuke up and kissing him softly, Sasuke's tongue entering his warm, sweet cavern and conquering all. Naruto's arms hugged the raven, keeping him close as they let the kiss end, their panting breaths mixing together.

"Forever Yours." Naruto smiled as he kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"Forever Mine." Sasuke smiled and hugged the blonde close.

[:D][:D][:D][:D][:D][:D][:D][:D][:D][:D][:D]The END[C:][C:][C:][C:][C:][C:][C:][C:][C:][C:]

Me: WOOOOT! I've finished this story! Now I can concentrate on my other big story out there … Naruto!

Naruto: Yeah?

Me: Not you! It's the name of my story!

Sasuke: I'm sort of satisfied but …

Me: I got you covered. I know I suck at lemons I mean serious … look at it -w- but at least I tried! Besides if you want more proof … yeah best friends Is a lemon I made, and so if blackmailed xD

Sasuke: Alright, I'll give you that.

Me: By the way … I'm thinking about doing a sequel on Blackmailed, seriously I'm going to make a series called … "Blackmailing with Sasuke" lolz! XD

Sasuke: No, you don't do that.

Me: WHY NOT? D:

Sasuke: Just because … or else.

Me: ok, I wont o .o

Naruto: that little story, where Sasuke used to know my ancestor … I liked that part! :D

Me: I know! My sister gave me the idea xD

Tobi: Please review, and start looking for her other stories, she will be finishing them up real soon!

Itachi: One more thing … Review if you would like to learn what happens after, Elena has agreed to do an epilogue if people are interested in one.

Yours truly, Bad Writer xD


End file.
